Letters to the Glade
by Won'tforgetcanregret
Summary: See all of your favorite Gladers answer burning questions, the ones we want answers to as much as that Crank wanted a nose. Featuring Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Chuck, Alby, and Gally, accompanied by miscellaneous mockery and general craziness.
1. Chapter 1

**One day, mysterious letters started appearing to the Gladers. No one knew where they came from. It could have been WICKED. It could be another trial. All they knew was that they had to answer them. But mostly they were bored and needed something to do.**

**The first letter read:**

**What are your real names, if you know them? If not, what would you want to be called?**

Newt was the first to respond to the mysterious letter. "Well that's easy," he started, obviously having thought about this before. "I'd be Tom Felton."

"Draco Malfoy?!" Minho looked incredulous.

Newt looked almost offended at his protest. "Why not? He's British and awesome and I'm British and-"

Alby pulled his best friend down back into the chair, which he had started to rise out of in indignation. "Okay calm the ego trip there, shuckface," he laughed.

Minho snorted. "Like you could be a good enough Slytherin anyway," he mocked jokingly. The Runner turned to Gally and started what was evidently some top-secret Slytherin handshake.

Teresa, who was watching the shenanigans idly, proceeded to facepalm. Fortunately, the argument was interrupted when a very puzzled Chuck asked, "Guys, who are these people?" Everyone stared at Chuck, who had obviously lived a highly deprived childhood.

"You mean you've never…" Teresa started, and trailed off.

Thomas finished the thought for her, something he could often do even without telepathy, much to his bewilderment. "You've never seen Harry Potter?"

Chuck, still confused, replied, "No, was I supposed to?"

"You missed the time WICKED let us have a movie night?" It was Teresa's turn to be indignant. WICKED hadn't easily accommodated that event.

Gally, of course only speaking to complain, shuddered, recalling a particularly horrifying memory. "That would be the time that Chuck decided to eat his entire extra large popcorn before the movie started and ended up puking all night."

"I think I missed that part, sorry…not..." Thomas responded, looking mildly horrified at the mental image.

Alby took charge of the situation, ready to prevent a possible Harry-Potter-and-vomit-related riot. "Alright as former leader of the Gladers I'm holding an officially mandated Harry Potter screening to get this shank up to speed."

Newt, by habit, followed with "second it." He shook his head, as if he'd been personally offended. "Doesn't know what Harry Potter is…" he muttered.

Chuck drew everyone's attention back to the letter, obviously tired of waiting for his turn. "So anyway, I like my name. It can mean food!" he exclaimed, sounding just a little too excited.

"Or puking," Minho filled in.

Teresa looked like she was ready to kick Minho. "Really? We literally just stopped talking about that," she groaned.

Alby seemed to come to a sudden realization. "Wait, Teresa, you got your memory restored."

"Can you tell us our real names?" Gally asked, uncharacteristically eager.

Teresa, never one to miss an opportunity to antagonize the leader, smirked and replied, "Well, that conclusion took a while".

"Get on with it!" Minho protested.

He was met with a piercing blue glare, before the girl continued, "Ok, well honestly, I don't know all your names. I know Thomas' name and mine because we were together longer."

"So what's your name?" Chuck asked.

"Well, Thomas' real name is Stephen," Teresa began.

Thomas suddenly began to have violent inner turmoil and confusion because that was a name on the gravestone in the Deadheads. However, in typical and eloquent Thomas fashion, he couldn't come up with a response other than "huh."

"He bloody asked for your name, Teresa," Newt retorted, realizing she was hiding something.

Regretting having spoken in the first place, Teresa sighed. "Ok, fine, when I was little, my name was Dee Dee."

Minho immediately burst into what could most accurately be described as a giggle fit. "That's shucking adorable," he choked out between laughs.

This time, Teresa actually did kick him, a bit too hard to be a joke. "Shut up. I was, like, four and on the run from Cranks," she protested. As she said that, she twitched a little as images from that time flashed through her mind.

"It's not that bad, I guess. At least you know what it was," Newt said. Truthfully, it was partially in terror that his real name was something incredibly embarrassing.

Gally rolled his eyes at the older boy. "Slim it, Newt," he whines. "You're being too nice again. We're trying to mock Teresa's name, here."

Newt rolled his eyes back, and sarcastically responded, "Fine, I'll be less bloody nice." He turned to the boy and punched him hard in the shoulder. "Better?"

Gally rubbed his shoulder. "Shuck it Newt, that hurt," he complained. Under his breath, he muttered something about "stupid cranks."

"Woah LOW BLOW, LOW BLOW!" Minho yelled, reacting first to Gally's insult.

Newt rose out of his chair, all trace of humor gone from his expression. "Excuse me?! You wanna say that to my buggin' face?" he challenged. He was met only by silence. Gally was fully aware that he was no match for the much taller Glader.

Alby interrupted another quickly brewing fight. "SO ANYWAY!" he yelled above the cacophony. "Wait can I be a movie character too?" he continued, once everyone had settled back into their seats.

"If I can't, you bloody well can't either," Newt protested, still glaring at Gally.

"Fine, you can be Malfoy if I can be Nick Fury," Alby sighed, not ready for the blond to start another argument. "But actually I'd probably be something like Aaron. I've always liked that name," he concludes, although he wondered where he had heard the name in the first place.

"But you used a bow, wouldn't that make you Hawkeye, not Nick Fury?" Chuck interjects.

Minho looks amused. "So you're up to date on miscellaneous secondary superheroes, but not Harry Potter?" He shook his head. "Shameful."

"What?" objected Chuck. "I kinda liked Hawkeye. And Captain America."

Gally sighed in a you-poor-deranged-child fashion. 'Chuck, no one likes Captain America."

Teresa had been looking increasingly annoyed throughout the exchange, and finally broke in, "Guys, can we literally not focus for more than 30 seconds at a time? Boys…" she muttered the last word under her breath.

"She's right though, they did ask us a question," Thomas supported. "Who hasn't picked a name?"

Newt counted around the circle, and pointed to Gally and Minho.

Gally took a deep breath, and began. "I hate whoever named me Gally. I mean, Thomas is a normal name, newts are like poisonous lizards or something, and even Alby's not a bad name. But who thought it would be nice to name me Gally? Seriously?" His voice escalated in volume until he was almost shouting on the last few words.

Surprised at the pure anger content of the statement, Minho replied, "Woah man, that's some serious pent up rage you got there.

Gally looked almost murderous. "Slim yourself Minho, at least your name sounds cool. No one takes you seriously with a name like mine."

Once again putting his foot in his mouth, Thomas said, "Actually, we never took you seriously because you're kind of shucking ridiculous when you try to be scary. I'm just saying."

Gally turned a ferocious glare onto him. "No one shucking likes you, Greenie. No one. But honestly, I'd change my name to something less weird, like Mason, maybe."

Quick to forgive, Chuck nods, replying, "Good that. It works."

Minho, annoyed that Gally took so long, broke in. "Can you guys ACTUALLY see me as anything but Minho?" he asked.

Everyone considered for a moment. What exactly would you call a sarcastic, hyperactive Runner?

Finally, Alby offered, "Not really."

Obviously pleased with the answer, Minho abandoned all pretense of seriousness. "Well that settles it. MINHO FOREVER!" he yelled, beginning a lap around the room with his arms in the air.

Alby rolled his eyes, not believing he had ever let the other teen order him around. "Well, that's about it for today," he stated, afraid of what would happen if he let them go any longer.

Thomas jumped in, "Tune in next time to hear us answer more questions."

"Hopefully a little more on task..." Teresa muttered to herself.

Shouts of "MINHO FOREVER" continued to fill the air as the Runner made use of his considerable lung power by running and yelling. Finally, Gally lost patience, and turned to punch Minho.

Newt hurriedly finished off the replies. "Ok, bye everyone," he shouted over the chaos. Minho and Gally were now in a full on fight, Chuck hopelessly trying to scramble out from under them as the secret camera faded out.

**So, if you were following Ask the Gladers at all, you're probably aware that that was pretty similar dialogue. As you may know, I was informed that the format of that story was against the submission guidelines, so I will be taking it down. The other chapter I'd already posted in that one will be reformatted like this one and posted here, and the ones I already had written will also be redone. So, if you already had a question on the first story, it will still be answered.**

**But really, I honestly hope this redo version wasn't terrible. I tried really hard to make it still funny but I don't know if it worked :'( Please review, and if you have any questions for the Gladers, submit them to me through PM (because apparently that's how I have to do it).Thanks for reading!**


	2. Featuring Some Pointless Arguing

**The next week, another mysterious letter appeared. This one read:**

**This is great!**

**So, what do you guys do when you're bored?**

Alby waved the new letter. "Alright Gladers, time to start this Gathering."

Newt grabbed the paper from him. "Ok, so our first question: What do you guys do when you're bored?"

"Argue with Newt. Yell at Thomas for being a shuckface. Ignore Chuck. Order Alby around. Punch Gally." Minho didn't even stop to think.

"Minho, you do realize you just talked about basically everything you do?" Alby pointed out.

Minho nodded. "Uh, yeah. I'm bored all the time. It's a sign of high intelligence."

"Uh huh. Sure," Teresa mocked.

Minho spun to face her. "You have something to say?"

"Just remember I had access to all your test scores when we designed the Trials," Teresa answered with an evil smile.

Thomas smirked, "That just almost made me wish I had my memory back."

Minho wiped away an imaginary tear. "Thomas, I thought we were friends, man."

"So basically we've established that Minho likes to be an obnoxious slinthead," Gally concluded.

Minho raised his fist, ready to punch the other boy, until Newt interrupted, "Gally, I think any of us could have told you that," Minho spun around to punch Newt instead. Newt pretended to trip on his bad leg, faltering and almost falling.

Minho paused over his friend, "You ok, man?" he asked. Seizing the moment of hesitation, Newt brought his fist up into the Runner's stomach.

"YOU SHUCKING SLINTHEAD!" Minho yelled, doubling over. Everyone else collapsed in laughter, Newt actually falling on the ground this time. Minho hit him in the arm, but at that point he was cracking up with the rest.

Alby finally calmed down enough to bring them back to some semblance of order. "ALRIGHT SHUCKFACES!" he yelled. "Are we gonna answer this question, or not?"

Newt, Minho, and Gally (who seemed to creepily enjoy Minho's pain), were still laughing too hard to answer.

Chuck stepped up. "Well, I had a lot of fun playing pranks on people in the Glade."

"Oh, you mean like the time Gally almost killed me for even being near you?" Thomas replied.

"Aw come on, that was hilarious," Chuck protested.

Thomas reconsidered, "Well...until Gally tried to kill me, it was pretty funny."

Gally shook his head. "Shank, you were so lucky I didn't catch up with you that day."

Teresa returned to the question, asking, "So Gally, besides plotting to kill people, what did you do in your spare time?"

Gally thought for a second. "Well, that did take up a lot of my time. Between that and plotting my takeover of the Glade, to be quickly followed by the takeover of the world, it was all I could do to run the Builders, eat, and sleep."

Newt laughed. "I'm pretty sure that would be the least successful takeover ever."

"Oh yeah? Like you could do better," Gally challenged.

"Shank, if you wanna take over the world, people actually have to like you," Newt explained in a "no duh" tone. "You have to earn their trust so you have support."

"Is anyone else just a little bit worried that Newt has thought about this that much?" Thomas said, suspiciously.

Newt rolled his eyes. "Jeez Tommy, it was a bloody joke."

Thomas hurriedly jumped in, "I know! It's just weird that- but seriously, why does everyone think that I can't take a joke?"

Minho stated the obvious. "Because you can't."

"Well...um...hey, we have a question to answer. Newt, wanna go next?" Thomas attempted to distract them.

Newt was easily distracted enough for it to work. "I mean, it's not like I have a lot of free time. I've gotta help whoever the bloody leader is do everything, or the group starts to go insane. But when I'm not busy doing a ton of other things, I like playing cards. That and having a nice cup of tea." He paused as the others stared at him. "What? Might as well reinforce some British stereotypes while I'm here."

Teresa looked disappointed. "Wait, you guys had cards? I would've killed you all in BS."

"I guess that goes with the whole lying thing," Thomas considered.

Teresa looked outraged. "Tom! That's not fair and you know it."

"You told me I could trust you and then dragged me into a cave and tried to kill me!" Thomas retaliated.

"Because I was trying to save you!" Teresa protested.

Thomas still looked annoyed thinking of that spear hitting his head. "Well, either way, there was a whole shuck lot of lying going on there."

Minho turned to Teresa. "So, besides betraying Thomas, triggering the ending, and getting a bunch of people killed, what did you do in your spare time?"

Teresa shot him a death glare. "I honestly hate all of you. But before the Maze, when I wasn't working, I read a lot, whatever books survived the flares."

Gally snorted, "Nerd."

"Oh, the things I could tell you about yourself...but it's more fun to leave it hanging over your head." Teresa grinned evilly.

Gally adopted a deadpan expression. "Does it look like I care?"

"Maybe your outside lack of caring is a sign of deep inner turmoil," Chuck stated matter-of-factly.

There was silence for a moment until Newt asked the question on everyone's mind:

"What?"

Chuck beamed. "I don't really know, but it sure sounded good, didn't it?"

"It sounds like something Thomas would say when he's trying to act all shucking smart and everything," Minho said, adopting a pompous voice for the last few words. "Hey wait, Thomas, you haven't gone yet, have you?"

Thomas, glad for an easily escaped question, replied, "No, but I was never in the Glade long enough to have anything to do really. And before that, well, I don't know.

"I bet you liked reading, like Teresa," Gally smirked.

Teresa ignored him. "Actually, I can answer that one. Sorry Tom, this is what you get for bringing up the betrayal thing." Thomas looked indignant. She continued. "Well, Thomas here was a bit obsessed with video games. And not like war games either. No, Thomas was addicted to Minecraft."

Once again confused, Chuck asked, "What's that?"

"It's basically this game where you build things out of cubes," Teresa answered, trying not to laugh remembering the hours at a time that Thomas stared at the screen.

Minho snorted. "That actually sounds more nerdy than Teresa's books. Congrats, shank."

Thomas groaned. "Really Teresa?" He shook his head. "Now you've managed to make me hate everyone, too."

Teresa pretended to blush. "Thanks, I try. But it's 100% true."

"So anyway, have we all answered the question?" Newt broke in (because he secretly shipped Thomesa and didn't want them to fight too much, y'know).

Minho looked around. "No wait, we have to let Alby spill some embarrassing secrets now." He looked weirdly enthusiastic at the prospect.

Alby twitched, looking uncomfortable. "Well..." he trailed off.

"Aw come on, it can't be that bloody bad," Newt prodded.

"Well...ok...see," Alby stalled, twisting the hem of his shirt. "I really liked painting. OKBYEWE'REDONE!" He tried to leave, but Minho stopped him, actually looking serious for once.

"Jeez, chill out, man. I mean, there's a lot of things we mock you for-"

"Like the fact that you decided it was your personal mission to terrify the klunk out of Greenies-" Newt interrupted, smiling mischievously.

Gally interrupted, "And the way you let Minho and Newt push you around all the time. And-"

"SLIM IT KLUNKHEADS!" Minho yelled. "Point is, none of us would make fun of you for being artistic."

Gally, unable to leave well enough alone, added, "Probably."

Newt rolled his eyes. "And now that Gally has ruined the one bloody moment of well-meaning sentiment Minho has ever expressed, we're about done here," he concluded.

Chuck jumped in, "See you all next time, and be sure to send in your questions!"

**And the secret ninja camera faded to black.**

**Author's note: Many thanks to the Guest that provided the letter for this chapter! Send any questions for the Gladers to me through PM...erm...mysterious letter. Also if anyone else would totally want to live in a world that had been taken over by Newt I can see if we can arrange that. Bye!**


	3. In Which Gally Makes Everything Awkward

**Author's note: So I usually post once a week, but I had so much fun writing this chapter that I didn't really want to wait that long. Trust me, I tried, but sometimes I have patience issues. So without further ado, here is the exceptionally strange chapter 3.**

**Mysterious letter the third read:**

**I love all the random punching XD**

**Q: Why are they all so attractive? (Besides Gally. (no offense))**

**-Yo**

As usual, Alby started off the Gathering. "Ok Gladers, welcome back to another episode of answering klunk. Today's letter says: I love all the random punching!"

Minho looked almost flattered. "Thank you, we try very hard to hold ourselves to a high standard of minor abuse."

"Yeah, we set a punching quota every time, and strive to achieve it," Gally added.

Minho stared at him for a second and protested, "You did not just agree with me. That is not allowed."

"You wanna go, shuckface?" Gally challenged, rising out of his chair.

Minho made a come-at-me-bro gesture. "You bet I do, slinthead."

"Guys, there's actually a question here. Are we gonna answer it or not?" Alby broke in, once again breaking up another budding fight.

Minho actually looked disappointed. "Fine. What's the question?"

Newt stole the paper from Alby. "The question is: Why are you all so attractive (Besides Gally (no offense))"

Gally in fact looked extremely offended, and practically whined, "Well fine. I'll just sit over here and pretend I'm not bothered or anything."

"Gally, you just wish you could be as attractive as me," Minho smirked. Suddenly the lights went down and strobe lights turned on. Minho stood up and began dancing to I'm Sexy and I Know It.

Just as he was about to reach the "wiggle wiggle wiggle" part, which would have been exceptionally awkward in a large group of guys, Alby hollered, "Alright, stop the music!" Just as suddenly as it began, everything returned to normal.

Newt had a questioning expression. "How bloody long has that all been in place?" he asked.

"Umm...a while," Minho replied vaguely. Newt rolled his eyes.

Alby reread the paper. "Well, this question is just kind of awkward, really."

"Hey, Teresa, which one of us is the hottest?" Minho struck an exaggerated model pose.

Teresa made a choking noise. "Um, can you say 'sexist'?"

"Sexist. Yes, I can," Minho repeated, interpreting literally.

"Congratulations," Teresa replied sarcastically. "Well anyway, I'm not judging your beauty pageant here, so you all are just gonna have to figure it out yourself." She folded her arms and sat back in her chair. Her words left an awkward silence.

Gally broke the silence, thoughtfully stating, "I can see why people would think Newt is attractive. I mean besides the accent thing, he's got the whole tough-but-sensitive-guy vibe going."

His words left a very, very awkward silence.

As Newt was moving as far away as possible from Gally, Minho raised an eyebrow and asked, "Gally, is there something you want to tell us?"

"NO! I'm just saying I get it, is all," Gally exclaimed frantically.

"Suuureee..." Minho drew out the word with obvious disbelief.

Newt was still staring at Gally with a seriously creeped-out expression. "Can we PLEASE move on?" he pleaded.

Alby saved his friend. "Fine, next we'll awkwardly stare at Thomas."

"Hey, this slinthead isn't attractive at all," Minho protested. "In fact, I'm pretty sure that's one of the first things Chuck told him."

Chuck grinned. "Yep. He asked how old he was, and I felt like I should tell him that too, just so he didn't think he was all special."

"May I remind you that I had more than one girl interested in me?" Thomas retorted. Teresa suddenly realized she had very important matters to attend to and simply had to leave right then.

Alby slapped Thomas upside the head. "Way to go, Thomas. I mean, it's not like she was a lot of help, but she was the only girl we had around here."

Teresa's outraged shout of "I HEARD THAT!" could be heard from the hall.

Chuck took the letter from Newt (who, if you're interested, was still desperately avoiding eye contact with Gally). "So anyway, it's nice to know that the person ignored the fact that I've been described as 'pitiful.'" He smiled, his blue eyes shining.

"Or they just forgot about you when they wrote this," Gally objected, raining on Chuck's parade.

On reflex, Newt snapped, "Oh, slim it Gally."

"Fine then, I take back what I said earlier about Newt possibly being attractive," Gally grumped.

His remark was met with a rousing chorus of "GOOD."

"I don't care, I'm still bloody creeped out," Newt added.

"I mean, everything Gally says is creepy and that was still weird," Thomas agreed.

Alby announced, "As leader of the Gladers, I officially declare that I have no idea how to make this whole situation not awkward."

"Not everything has to be a declaration, shank." Gally rolled his eyes at the leader.

"You really understood none of 'slim it Gally,' did you?" came the reply from Newt, whose tone of voice was quickly evolving to deadly.

"'Understood' and 'chose to ignore' are two entirely different things," Gally clarified.

"That's true," Chuck pointed out.

Minho turned to the younger boy, looking enraged. "Don't you side with him!"

"I'm not siding with anyone, I'm just saying it's true," Chuck explained, hurt.

"No, you're totally siding with me," Gally decided. He started chanting, "One of us, one of us..." Everyone stared at him as the chant quickly died out.

"Gally, you can't form a cult. Not allowed. Not that I tried or anything..." Minho sighed, remembering the days of the Glade, when he had begun to develop a following before Nick had decided that it was "too much of a distraction." Mortals.

Teresa came back into the room and asked, "Alright, so who's Miss Congeniality?" Everyone else just sat silently, looking confused. Teresa groaned. "Sometimes it's really hard to talk to people that don't remember anything."

"Well just say what you mean, then," Alby snapped.

"Fine. Did you all finish your modeling competition or whatever?"

"I don't think we really got beyond establishing that this was awkward," Thomas recapped. "Can we just assume we're all ugly and be done?"

"I object to that remark!" Minho yelled.

Newt slapped his hand over the Runner's mouth. "And I object to your buggin' objection. We're done here."

"Anyone else have anything to say? Ok, I think we're done," Alby confirmed. "Chuck, do you wanna do the sign off?"

"Yay! I've been recognized!" exclaimed an overjoyed Chuck.

"Chuck. The sign off," Alby reminded him, annoyed.

Chuck sighed, then perked up to say, "Ok. Tune in next time for another fabulous episode of Letters to the Glade. Questions addressed to Chuck will be answered the quickest. Bye!"

**Author: But actually they just get done whenever I get them done. Sorry Chuck, nice try. But really, please review, and PM me with any questions you have for the Gladers :) Your reviews and questions really make my day. Thanks for reading!**


	4. In Which Fire Cannot Kill a Dragon

**So I don't really have a regular day for posting but I'm doing this today in celebration of the fact that THE MOVIE STARTS FILMING TOMORROW! So here you go, chapter the fourth. (By the way even though the chapter title was from a Game of Thrones quote, I don't really watch the show and that will be the only reference.)**

**The next letter read:**

**If you had a pet dragon, what would you call it? (The name Flame's taken. By**

**me)**

**If ya wondering, My name is Maisie.**

**P.S Don't judge. Dragons are cool!**

**P.P.S Can I call Minho, Minnie? Or would he get too annoyed?**

**-MazeRunnerGirl**

Newt, having won a bet with Alby that may or may not have involved slingshotting pineapples at Grievers, started off the meeting as temporary leader. "MazeRunnerGirl wants to know: If you had a pet dragon, what would you call it? The-"

Chuck jumped in immediately with, "OOH I wanna call mine Flame!"

Newt looked at the younger boy and said in frustration, "Would it kill you to let me read the next bloody line?"

Gally coughed. "Would you like to rephrase the "kill you" part of the question?" Everything suddenly became awkward once again.

"Fine. Chuck, read the next buggin' line," Newt sighed. How does Alby put up with this? he wondered.

Chuck took the paper and read, "'The name Flame's taken. By me.' Well ok then." He gasped. "Maybe we have a telepathic connection!"

"You don't. I promise," Teresa informed him.

"Oh." Chuck looked crestfallen.

Thomas reassured him, "Trust me, you don't want one." His remark was met by an icy glare from Teresa. "Sorry, but it's just weird," he protested.

Alby attempted to comfort him. "Hey Chuck, you could probably call it Flare or something. I mean, they sound kinda similar, and with all the crazy klunk that goes on, they're almost the same. You know, stuff getting burned to a crisp and all.

"But wouldn't that be kinda offensive or something?" Chuck asked, looking doubtfully at Newt.

"Speaking as your resident Crank-" Newt started off, looking almost amused.

Minho, on the other hand, looked pained. "Shuck it Newt, don't say that."

Newt rolled his eyes. "Fine. Speaking as your resident buggin' freak show, it's fine by me if you wanna call a dragon Flare."

"Well, maybe I should have thought that one through a little more," Alby conceded.

"Ya think?" Newt replied sarcastically. Then he consoled Chuck. "But still, it's a cool name."

Minho was practically bouncing up and down in his seat. "Ooh, me next! I have decided that I shall call him Shuckface. Shuckface the Dragon."

Gally snorted. "Really?"

"You got a problem with that, shank?" Minho challenged.

"Dragons are supposed to be fearsome and awe-inspiring, and you want to name it

Shuckface?" Gally looked more angry than the situation seemed to warrant.

"I didn't know you were such a dragon aficionado," Minho mocked, catching his irritation.

"And I didn't know you knew the word aficionado, so it seems we were both uninformed," Gally retaliated.

Chuck looked confused. "I honestly did not understand half of that sentence."

"Yeah that's right, I know some big words," Minho announced.

Thomas suppressed laughter. "I saw you look up the word 'offensive' earlier."

"Only because I wanted to know how to spell it!" Minho protested.

"Sure, whatever you say..." Thomas sounded doubtful.

Alby, who'd been silent for a minute, suddenly declared, "Nightstrike."

Chuck looked bewildered. "Whaa?"

"I want to name my dragon Nightstrike," Alby clarified.

"See, that's a good dragon name," Gally confirmed.

"Well I'm obviously just overjoyed that I have your approval," Alby replied sarcastically.

Newt decided to try next. "So, can I name mine-"

Alby cut him off, already knowing what was coming. "No, you can't name it Draco."

"But what about-" Newt tried again.

"Norbert? No."

"Nagini?"

Alby sighed. "Fine. But only because you're the leader right now"

"Wait, how do we remember so much about Harry Potter and nothing else?" Gally asked.

Thomas looked annoyed. "I swear, Teresa, if we programmed that in and nothing actually helpful..."

"Actually, I think that was Aris. He was reeeeaaaallly obsessed," Teresa recalled.

Newt defended his favorite series. "Hey, Harry Potter is always useful."

Teresa specified, "To put it in perspective, he was more obsessed than Newt," gesturing at their temporary leader.

"Well if all the stuff you were obsessed with is so helpful, why don't you use it to come up

with a buggin' name then?" Newt shot back.

Teresa considered it for a moment. "I don't know, I mean, I really liked the name Firedrake in this book I read once."

Gally rolled his eyes. "Leave it to Teresa to come up with a literary reference none of us can possibly understand."

"It's funny how you think I don't do it on purpose," the girl retaliated.

"Fine then, do you wanna use your literary references to help me? I can't come up with

anything," Thomas pleaded.

"I think that's cheating. Just think of something that has to do with fire or smoke or

something," Teresa supplied.

Thomas racked his brain, finally suggesting, "Smokenose?"

"Thomas, even I know that's a bad name," Chuck patiently explained.

Thomas tried again. "How about Smoketalon?"

"That's better," Teresa settled. "Although it's still a good thing you weren't in charge of naming subjects."

Newt suddenly became uncharacteristically irritated. "Call them subjects again and I'll break your- oh, sorry Teresa. Bloody flashbacks."

Everything froze for a moment until Alby broke the silence. "So everyone's picked a name except Gally, right?"

"How does that saying go?" Gally paused in false consideration. "Oh yeah. 'Save the best for last.'"

Newt curled his left hand into a fist. "Just get a bloody move on and tell us the name."

"Ok. I pick Demonfire," Gally announced, slightly annoyed at the theft of his spotlight.

Minho snorted. "That's not tacky at all."

"Says the slinthead who wanted to name his dragon Shuckface," Gally retorted.

"I think you're taking this way too seriously."

Gally laughed snidely. "Oh because you never took anything way too seriously, Mr. I-Am-The-Lord-Of-The-Maze."

Teresa disrupted the argument. "Ok so why does everything end in mindless bickering between you two?"

"It's a moral obligation," Minho responded.

Newt interrupted the aforementioned mindless bickering. "Oh cool, she says her name is Maisie."

"Wait, should we tell her our names? I mean, she seems nice, but stranger danger, right?" Chuck asked, looking a little concerned.

"Klunkhead, everyone knows our names. That's why they wrote to us," Minho reminded him.

Newt added, "Plus our names appear before every single buggin' thing we say." Everyone stared at him.

Newt twitched, uncomfortable under all their gazes. "What? I have subtitle vision." Everyone continued to stare.

"I think the Flare's just messing with your brain, man," Gally suggested.

"Can it even do that anymore, now that...never mind, let's go with that explanation," Newt shuddered, blocking the memories.

Thomas drew attention back to the letter. "Anyway, Maisie's a nice name."

"I like it," Teresa decided.

Minho snickered. "It's better than Dee Dee."

"Shut up, incompetent nincompoop," Teresa snapped.

"Well, at least that'll distract him for a while while he looks up 'nincompoop,'" Thomas muttered. Minho stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"Can I see the questions?" Chuck asked.

Alby stole them from a distracted Newt and handed them to him. "Sure, fire away."

Chuck read the paper. "We're totally not judging! Dragons are all like RAWR." Following this statement, he made a strange dragon gesture that cannot accurately be reproduced in words.

"Um. I think I agree with that. I think." Gally backtracked, "I mean, definitely dragons are cool, but I'm not sure about the...RAWR." He attempted to recreate Chuck's weird dragon gesture.

"OKAY so is there anything else besides...whatever Chuck and Gally are doing?" Thomas butted in, looking mildly freaked out.

Alby took the letter back from Chuck. "One last thing. She want to know if she can call Minho 'Minnie'."

Teresa smirked. "And my name was 'shucking adorable?'"

"Hey, if it means I have a fan, she can call me whatever she wants," Minho answered, uncharacteristically sensitive.

Gally suddenly developed excessive sass. "Ok, the first time we answered a question, you ran around celebrating your name. Don't start acting like you have low self esteem."

Minho looked offended. "I can love my people!"

"So that's officially a yes on the Minnie?" Alby asked, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Anything for the fans." In a dramatic whisper, Minho added, "I love you."

Newt took control. "Well, I'm gonna stop this now before Minho gets even bloody weirder, so see you all next time, and be sure to send us your questions!"

"Bye!" Chuck waved.

**Time for an AUTHOR'S NOTE! (I totally imagined Tobuscus saying that. Weird.) The book Teresa gets her dragon name from is Dragon Rider by Cornelia Funke, it being my favorite dragon-themed novel (which, admittedly, I read several years ago and therefore I did have to check on character names). Also halfway through writing this I got Amayzing Mayzie stuck in my head (yay for musical references). I apologize for all the Flare jokes. I love Newt more than anything and I think it's a coping mechanism (haha kidding). Sorry for this long and parenthesis-filled author's note, many thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! PM me any questions you have for the Gladers, or if you want to freak out over the movie with me. But mostly the questions thing I guess.**


	5. In Which We Tackle Nalby Shipping

**Ok this one might be a little short and not quite as funny, I have a ton of tests and whatever. Anyway, just so you all know, I'm still in the ones I had written for Ask the Gladers, and I'll be getting to the ones from PM soon. Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

**The next week, another mysterious letter appeared.**

**Who's dating who? Anything going on in there?**

**-Guest**

Alby groaned. "Aw, shuck it, we've been expecting this question."

"You all are bloody obsessed with your whole shipping thing." Newt rolled his eyes.

Minho continued, "You people and your Nalby and Thominho..." Thomas made an incoherent spluttering noise in regard to the latter. "You kinda brought than one on yourself, shank," Minho added, looking amused.

"You did spend a lot of time staring at him," Gally commented.

"Well, can you blame the slinthead?" Minho struck a pose that was evidently supposed to be seductive.

Teresa covered her eyes, looking disturbed, "Minho...stop..."

"Jealous, Teresa?" Minho replied, model-walking over to her. "Just because Thomas obviously likes me more, that's no reason to get snippy."

Thomas sighed. "Ok, now you're just encouraging the fangirls."

"And having a klunkload of fun doing it!" Minho grinned with malicious glee.

For the entire discussion to that point, Chuck was sitting there, being 12 and therefore clueless.

"So do any of you shucking lovebirds have a final answer?" Gally asked. He quickly found himself on the receiving end of four death glares.

"I mean, we're friends, we're best friends," Thomas attempted to clarify.

Newt caught on. "It's like, what's that word, I saw that one video."

Suddenly, Alby was singing on a beach at sunset. "_BROMANCE!_"

Minho, Newt, and Thomas joined in.

"_Nothing really gay about it._"

"_Not that there's anything wrong with being gay._"

"_Bromance, shouldn't be ashamed or hide it._"

"_I love you,_" Alby continued.

Newt finished, "_In the most heterosexual way._"

Everyone just singing on a beach walked in and sat down like nothing had happened.

"So basically what I'm saying is that y'all have some...interesting minds," Alby concluded.

"So wait, what exactly do they think you guys have been doing?" Chuck asked curiously.

Teresa said "nothing" very fast, and suddenly became interested in her fingernails.

"No one gave Chuck the talk, did they?" Minho realized.

Thomas twitched uncomfortably. "Nope. He was too young before we started the Trials."

Everyone sensed a possibly monumentally awkward situation and yelled, "NOT IT!"

Unsympathetically, Gally replied, "Why does it matter? He's dead anyway."

"Umm...you killed me..." Chuck pointed out.

"NOT MY FAULT!" Gally shouted.

Newt objected, "Gally, if you hadn't noticed, most of us are bloody dead."

"But wait, if we're dead, then how are we here?" Alby asked the question they were all wondering.

Minho muttered, "Well then, you must just be the most insufferable ghosts I've ever met."

Everyone stared at each other in confusion laced with a little bit of fear.

Chuck broke the silence. "Welp, this makes no sense. Who wants pizza?"

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Chuck," Gally said.

Minho rounded on him, "Slinthead, you do realize all of that confusion was your fault, right?"

Everyone stood up and walked out, and several minutes later returned with several of the boxes of pizza that WICKED apparently always had on hand.

Alby started the discussion again, "Ok, so now that we've worked out the whole romance/bromance thing, shall we move on to the whole Thomas and Teresa and Thomas and Brenda thing?"

Minho adopted a tone similar to that of a narrator of a nature documentary. "And now we shall see how the wild Teresa reacts to the mention of her natural rival."

Newt rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you didn't both just use the word 'shall' in conversation."

Minho stuck his tongue out. "Slim it Newt. You're interrupting my study of this rare animal."

Teresa threw the nearest pizza box at Minho's face. "Has anyone told you you're not funny?"

Minho barely dodged the cardboard projectile, and continued in a nature documentary voice, "The wild Teresa's instinctive response to mention of a hated rival is sarcasm. Take notes, people."

"If you keep this up I may actually kill you," Teresa threatened.

Minho grinned evilly. "Yeah right."

Teresa reached around to her back pocket and pulled out a knife. "Don't test me." Minho visibly flinched, and she folded the knife and returned it to her pocket, half-smiling. "And anyway, I don't hate her, actually. If I did, I could've let her die about 4 times after the Scorch Trials."

"True, that," Thomas agreed.

Teresa turned on him, suddenly angry. "You can shut up."

"What did I do?!" Thomas protested, looking perplexed.

Minho rubbed his hands together in maniacal genius fashion. "And now the truth comes out."

Teresa glared at him. "Yes, it turns out that I don't hate Brenda. After I had to betray you and she showed up, I knew she had taken my place, and I understood that. I'm not even that mad about how fast you got over me- ok, maybe a little hurt, but not angry. But all I wanted was for you to forgive me. And you never did, Tom." For the first time, a tear dripped from the corner of her eye, and she furiously swiped it away. Instinctively, Chuck ran over and hugged her.

Thomas looked stunned. "I'm so sorry. And I forgave you, I swear I did."

"When? After I got crushed under a ceiling?" Teresa retorted angrily.

"No! I...er..." Thomas struggled for words.

"Tommy, you're really just digging yourself into a hole, here," Newt supplied.

Alby rolled his eyes. "Just tell the girl you're sorry."

"Teresa, I'm really sorry. I even forgive you for concussing me with your spear that one time and throwing me into a gas chamber." As he said this,Thomas almost looked like he was about to cry, too.

Teresa sighed, knowing he meant it. "Kind of klunky apology, but accepted all the same."

Gally ruined the moment. Of course. "Ok, so are you two gonna kiss and make up, or should we just end this?" Thomas and Teresa both glared at him, all trace of tears gone.

"Gally, stop making everything awkward," Alby complained, looking exasperated.

"Seriously," added Newt, who was by now perpetually in a state of creeped-out-by-Gally.

"Well, it looks like we're done for today. Tune in next time for more drama, more fighting, and occasionally actual answers," Minho signed off with a wave.

**Ok, this one needs a bit of an additional author's note. I have absolutely nothing against gay people. It's just, I didn't really imagine any of that stuff when I first read the books. I saw most of the relationships more as bromance-y, hence the song.**

**Oh and obviously, I can't take credit for the Bromance song. Credit goes to YTF (Ryan Higa et al., too lazy to name all their names here) and if you don't know it, you should. Here. Take this link as my gift to you. watch?v=EJVt8kUAm9Q**

**Also I just wanted to have the whole Thomas/Teresa moment because in my mind, Thomas still needed to pay for his lack of emotional reaction in TDC. That's probably the main reason why this chapter isn't that funny though :( I promise, we'll be back to your regularly scheduled spasticness soon, maybe later this week.**

**So that's it for this chapter, please review and send in any questions through PM! I love you people. (No seriously every time I get a notification I get this really weird goofy grin)**


	6. In Which Canada Happens (and Brenda)

**Hey Gladers, so I decided to put this one up early because I felt like the last chapter was a little...lackluster, I guess. Anyway, this is the last of the fully prewritten ones, so after this I shall be getting to the ones from PM very soon (Attention ShadowWriter2199: yours is next). When I can drag myself away from the other story I'm writing, which is kind of a group B, kind of a lot of things fanfic which I hope I can start posting soon, that is. (Argh now I'm shamelessly self promoting. Stop it author, stop it)**

* * *

**Why do u guys get distracted so easily?**

**That and what do u guys think of my stories? Don't lie 2 me!**

**Seriously, u guys r so weird, BUT I LUV U ANYWAY!**

**-sparkles and glitter**

This time, Teresa started off the meeting. "Well, I should probably start out by saying that Minho does have mild ADHD," she explained.

Minho protested, "I do not have AG-whatever you just said. Ooh wait, can we get takeout from this Mexican place?"

Teresa rolled her eyes at the totally in no way easily distracted Runner. "ADHD, and it's basically that. So yes, yes you do."

"Wait, if the Scorch is what was Mexico, then how can we still have Mexican food?" Thomas asked.

"Actually, they still had it in Colorado. It was terrible, but it was Mexican food," Gally recalled wistfully.

Alby sighed. "I barely even remember most of these types of food."

"I mean, did you notice that the only type of actual food WICKED gave us was pizza? I mean, there's no bloody cultural diversity there," Newt complained.

"Guys, I think this is what she means. We started talking about Minho's ADHD and now we're debating the cultural diversity of pizza," Teresa pointed out.

Chuck valiantly defended food. "But pizza's important too. Maybe we just like talking about what we think is important."

"Like discussing the merits of various minor superheroes?" Teresa asked snidely.

"Hey, don't hate on superheroes," Gally protested. "Except Captain America. You can hate on him. Chuck is like the only person in the history of ever to like him."

Thomas was getting slightly exasperated with his friends. "I'm starting to regret watching The Avengers with you all last week."

"But at least it brings us up to two cultural references. Although I'm starting to think we shouldn't let Newt watch anything with us, he obsesses over everything." Half the group nodded in response to Minho's statement.

Newt objected, "It's a free country!"

"I don't even think that works anymore..." Gally considered.

"Where are we, anyway?" Chuck asked.

Teresa thought for a second. "I'm actually not sure, but somewhere in Canada, I think."

'Alright then, someone check Canada's freedom policies," Newt ordered.

Alby stopped the mini-quest. "I don't even think the Canadian government even exists anymore."

"I don't think the Canadian government ever existed. Except for a few big cities, everyone else was robots. Or moose," Chuck stated matter-of-factly. Everyone stared.

"Wait, Brenda's from Canada, right?" Gally realized. "We could hit her on the head with something to check." He looked a bit overeager at the prospect.

"We are not hitting Brenda on the head with heavy objects! I'm vetoing this plan," Thomas broke in angrily.

Minho protested, "Hey, who gave you veto power, shuckface?"

"I did. But either way, no hitting Brenda on the head with heavy objects. But we can call her in to ask her. BRENDA!" Thomas yelled, like he was summoning a genie.

Brenda suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "What the- oh, hi everyone."

"Hi," chorused all of the guys.

Everything was moderately awkward as Teresa mumbled, "Um...hey."

"So, what's up?" Brenda asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Having lost the nose game, Newt explained, "So basically Chuck has this bloody strange theory that everyone in Canada-"

"-except in the big cities-" Chuck added.

Newt continued, "is a robot."

"Or a moose." Alby finished.

Brenda looked entirely bemused. "I'm not even sure how to respond to that. I mean, there are-were, I guess, a lot of moose in Canada, so that part's true, at least."

"I think we're mostly looking for a prove/disprove on the robot thing," Minho narrowed down.

"I'm pretty sure that's a no," Brenda answered confidently.

Chuck asked, "How closely have you checked?" narrowing his eyes like the detectives in movies.

"Close enough to be pretty sure most Canadians aren't robots."

"Alright. Fine. But I'm still not convinced," Chuck replied, in an I'm-still-highly-suspicious tone.

"Chuck, you're really, really stupid sometimes," Gally informed the younger boy.

"Shut up, Gally. And whatever. Keep believing it, see if I care. Are we done here?" Brenda looked questioningly at Thomas.

Thomas seemed torn. "Well I'd stay you could stick around but I think we're breaking the rules already by having you here."

"The...rules?" Brenda asked, looking confused.

"You see the giant words above us that say 'Letters to the Glade' floating above us?" Newt pointed vaguely upward. "I think that's why."

Alby was really starting to look worried about his friend. "Newt, once again, no one else sees the words."

"Bloody Flare again?" Newt groaned.

Chuck looked offended. "My dragon?"

"The disease, slinthead," Gally replied.

"No need to call him a slinthead, slinthead. Someone killed him before he had much experience with the Flare," Newt admonished him.

"There's only so many times I can say that wasn't my fault," Gally retorted, furious.

"Well, it wasn't really my fault that I threatened to shoot my friends, and you know what? I still feel bad about that." Newt had been moving forward as he spoke and was now towering over Gally.

"Oh, shuck it, group hug!" Minho announced. Everyone ran over to Newt and smothered him in a group hug.

"Well, this took a turn for the seriously depressing. I'm out." Brenda spontaneously disappeared.

Alby looked at Teresa with a mischievous grin. "So Teresa, are you suddenly able to speak again now that Brenda's gone?"

"I could talk, I just didn't have anything to say. Also, have you guys noticed that we're completely off topic again?" Teresa asked, casually rerouting the conversation.

Minho didn't look convinced. "Sure...and what was the topic again?"

"Why we're so easily distracted," Teresa restated for the millionth time.

Thomas looked around accusingly. "Alright, who started the Canada discussion?"

Chuck thought back. "Well, I started the robot thing, but I think Teresa said we were in Canada."

"Only because Newt wanted to know what country we were in," Teresa explained hurriedly.

"I only wanted to know because...actually I don't even remember but I think it was Minho's fault." Newt grinned apologetically for passing the blame to his friend.

Thomas glared at Minho. "Oh right, it was YOU who got him fangirling again."

"Hey, it's not my fault, I have HDTV." Minho defended himself.

"Minho. ADHD," Teresa corrected him as Newt laughed (although he was still slightly offended by the fangirling comment).

Minho waved off her correction. "Whatever. I can't focus."

"You can't use that as your excuse for everything when you didn't even know what it was 10 minutes ago," Alby said, punching Minho in the shoulder.

"You bet I can, klunkhead," Minho argued.

Teresa groaned. "Ok, so I honestly don't think we're gonna get anything else done today, so to wrap up I'm going to just say that we don't really know."

"I mean with Minho being Minho, and the rest of us being not much better, it's a bloody wonder we ever got anything done at all," Newt summed up.

"Well I still don't know whether Canada is full of robots, so can we end now so I can investigate?" Chuck bounced up and down in his seat.

Teresa rolled her eyes. "Exactly the point."

Alby sighed. "Well, since no one else is gonna end this shucking thing, I'll do it now. Bye."

**PART THE SECOND**

**Now I will be answering the other part of the question where sparkles and glitter asked what the characters thought about her stories. See, the problem is, I hadn't even heard of most of the original books/source material for your stories (and also I got really carried away with the first part, shhhh). Therefore, I'm just going to set them loose on the Maze Runner one and go from there.**

Minho: THEY HAVE PHONES? HOLY KLUNK I WANT A PHONE. Wait...what the shuck is a phone?

Teresa: It's used for communication. And playing Angry Birds.

Thomas: What.

Newt: Jeez, I've got a bloody sister and a girlfriend in this one. Can I replace my memory with this? It sounds better than my life.

Gally: Shut up, Newt. I've been looking at this website and apparently you have like twenty shucking girlfriends. Minho too.

Minho: Lemme see that!

Chuck: Don't you think we should answer the question?

Alby: Fine. Hey, I'm not even mentioned.

Gally: Welcome to the club. Group C doesn't love us.

Teresa: Oh, go cry.

Chuck: Hey, I have a sister, too. Awesome! *high fives Newt* but she's your girlfriend...awkward *looks slightly weirded out*.

Newt: *snickers* What, you gonna beat me up if I'm not a perfect gentleman?

Chuck: Umm...hey Minho, you wanna beat up Newt for me?

Minho: Revenge...

Alby: OKAY, well I think that about covers it.

Teresa: Really people, it was a simple question. *moves closer to the camera* No it's cool, the stories are good, it's just *gestures hopelessly* I really don't know what to do about these shuckfaces. Sorry to the people who have to witness this.

* * *

**No but seriously, I got so carried away with the first question that I couldn't figure out how to work the second part in. I'm really sorry, I hope it's ok. As always, please review and PM me any questions. Love you people.**


	7. In Which Everyone is Ridiculously Sassy

**Ok guys, are you ready for a SUPER LONG CHAPTER OF DOOM? This is over 2,000 words of randomness based off of ShadowWriter2199's questions. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Here are the questions I'd ask them:**

**•If you had to kill someone,who would you choose?**

**•If this was your last day alive,what would you do?**

**•If someone tells you that one of your friends is gay:who would you think it**

**is,how would you react and what would you say?**

**•If you could spend an entire day somewhere,where would it be?**

**•If you could be anyone else, who would you be?**

**I think that is all, hope you read it and answer!**

**-ShadowWriter2199**

Alby started off the meeting, holding up a longer-than-normal note. "Ok, so there's a ton of questions in this one, so let's try to keep each of the responses pretty short."

Newt read the letter over his shoulder. "Ooh, I like the second one. Can we do that one last?"

"Why does he get to choose?" Gally whined.

"Hey, lets play a game called 'shut your shuck face,'" Minho retorted.

Chuck explained in a patient tone, "Gally, you screwed up your chance to be second in command. So now Newt gets to boss Alby around."

Alby looked offended. "Newt doesn't get to boss me around."

"Um, yeah he kinda does," Thomas replied. "And Minho."

"Ugh, guys, this was supposed to start quickly," Teresa butted in.

Newt grinned. "Alby, I have no clue what you're talking about, all I do is boss you around. Anyway, first question." He took the paper from a glowering Alby. "If you had to kill someone, who would you choose?"

Everyone yelled, "RATMAN!"

Except Minho. He yelled, "THOMAS." Thomas paused mid-shout and turned to stare at him. Minho stared back for a few seconds, until finally he started laughing. "Shucking Greenie." Thomas stood up, punched him in the stomach, walked back to his chair, and sat down.

"Thomas, you punch like a girl," Gally sneered.

Teresa stood up, punched him in the stomach, walked back to her chair, and sat down.

As Gally doubled over, because Teresa the Badass punches hard, the group erupted in laughter.

Finally, Alby waved them back to order. "So for that one, we're gonna say Ratman."

"I mean, the whole bloody psychopath thing is really a bit of a personality flaw," Newt added.

Minho snorted. "Yeah, it interferes with his stunning physical appearance." The two boys snickered.

"Chuck, read the next one," Teresa sighed.

Newt suppressed a laugh, "Are you sure you want-"

But Chuck had already started reading. "'If someone tells you that one of your friends is gay: who would you think it is, how would you react and what would you say?' Wait, WHAT?" Chuck looked extremely flustered.

Alby started to explain, "Gay means-"

"I know what it means," Chuck cut him off. "It's what everyone thinks you and Newt are." As Newt turned bright red and Alby spluttered helplessly, Minho gave Chuck a hug and Gally fell off his chair laughing. Teresa fought to hide a smile behind her hand, and Thomas fairly snorted.  
"Alright, so Chuck wins for the best comment ever," Minho decided.

"I'M NOT GAY," Alby shouted.

"We can't confirm that," Teresa said with a barely concealed evil grin. "Although Newt is ruled out, he did have a girlfriend before the Trials.

Gally raised an eyebrow. "Ooooh, who's the lady?"

"Don't look at me, shank, I don't know," Newt said, still slightly red.

"Well, as much as we're all dying to know, we should probably go back to the question," Thomas decided.

"Sometimes you take this 'real leader' business too far," Minho grumbled. "But anyway, I'd say definitely Gally."

Gally's voice suddenly became very shrill, "WHAT?"

"Remember this?" Newt asked. Chuck wheeled in a small TV and pressed play. Onscreen was the video feed from episode 3. Specifically the part where this happened:

Gally: I can see why people would think Newt is attractive. I mean besides the accent thing, he's got the whole tough-but-sensitive-guy vibe going. *very, very awkward silence in which Newt moved as far away as possible from Gally*

Minho: Gally, is there something you want to tell us?

Gally: NO! I'm just saying I get it, is all

Minho: Suuureee...

Newt waved a hand and Chuck turned off the TV. "I rest my case. If anyone, it's Gally."

Gally fought to find words. "I'm not...what...where the klunk did you even get that?"

"That is none of your concern," Minho stated.

"Ok, so consensus on Gally?" Thomas asked.

Gally looked like he was about to murder someone. "IHADACRUSHONBRENDA! Ok, are you happy now?"

Everyone looked momentarily stunned.

"Ok, well, apparently we're not gonna be able to answer that one today," Teresa attempted to diffuse the awkwardness. "But if we did find out one of us was gay, I honestly doubt we'd do anything different."

"I mean, I'm not sure we could be that much worse to each other normally before someone turned into a shucking mass murderer or something," Newt confirmed.

Alby had finally recovered from Chuck's earlier comment. "Ok Gladers, next question. If you could spend an entire day somewhere, where would it be?"

"Problem is, I'm not even sure what exists anymore," Thomas realized. "I mean, when I was a little kid, I know I always wanted to go to Disney World or the beach or something, but they're probably all part of the Scorch now."

"Dude, amusement parks." Minho closed his eyes, trying to remember. "I think I went to one once, I don't know where, but we should totally find one."

Teresa pulled out a computer from behind her chair and started searching. "Well, there's one in Finland that probably didn't get too messed up by the flares...maybe something in Australia but it might be underwater by now..."

"Where did that even come from?" Chuck asked, pointing at the computer.

Teresa waved a hand dismissively. "Don't question my methods."

"So basically, nothing relatively near here," Newt summarized. "Well, that's bloody depressing. We should go on a quest for an amusement park."

"Quite so, my good sir," Minho agreed in a pompous tone. "We shall journey forth across the-"

"Ok, you can stop now," Gally groused.

Thomas sighed. "You really can't let anyone have fun."

"Nope," Gally replied. "It is displeasing to the blackness of my soul."

Chuck stared at him. "Wha-"

Newt cut him off. "Just ignore him, he might go away."

As Newt turned around, Gally stuck his tongue out at him.

"Truly, you are the most mature life form present," Teresa said, rolling her eyes.  
Alby shook the letter. "Moving on, two questions left. If you could be anyone else, who would you be?"

"Like, in history or right now?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know, it's not like they leave specific instructions," Alby replied. "Do whatever you want."

Minho was first to answer. "Lady Gaga all the way!"

"What. The. Klunk?" Newt looked both confused and concerned.

"What, I watched some old music videos and she does some pretty cool stuff. Also, I want to wear a meat dress."

Everyone accidentally pictured Minho in a meat dress, and Gally actually yelled, "MY EYES!"

"Whatever, slinthead," Minho retorted. "You come up with something better."

"Fine then," Gally responded. "I'll be you. Because apparently everyone looooooves Minho."

"Can we make a 'Personally Victimized by Gally' club?" Minho asked Newt, apparently creeped out by the response. "I mean he's right about the everyone loving me part, but I don't want him to be me."

Quietly, Chuck muttered, "One of you is bad enough."

Newt snorted at Chuck's comment and then replied, "Sure, we meet in this corner, and every third Tuesday we practice building chair barricades in case he comes after us."

Teresa gasped. "Newt, you should totally be Enjolras from Les Misérables. I mean, he's not real, but whatever."

Newt tried to remember. "Um...which one is he again?" Because seriously, I don't think the musical ever says his name.

"The leader guy."

"Oh, he's cool. And revolutions are fun. I'll go with that." Newt looked pleased with his 19th-century-France alter ego.

"I call being Chuck Norris," Chuck decided. Thomas fixed him with a glare, wishing he'd thought of it first. Chuck raised his hands in a "sorry" gesture.

Thomas sighed. "Ok so since Chuck Norris is taken...well I was going to say being Thomas Edison wouldn't be too bad, but I always liked Nikola Tesla better. He was a genius but he did stuff like talk to pigeons."

"Right, that's not bloody weird at all, Tommy," came the response from Newt.

"Whatever." Thomas waved him off. "It's still my choice."

Teresa chose next. "I'd be Anna Freud. When we were working with the Creators we used some of her psychology theories, and they were pretty interesting."

"Teresa, that is one of the most boring people you could have chosen," Minho complained.

Teresa snapped, "Well excuuuuse me for wanting to be someone who actually did something useful."

"Are you implying Lady Gaga didn't do anything useful?"

"That's exactly what I'm implying, thank you very much."

Alby broke off yet another argument between the two by announcing that he would want to be some kind of country founder, like George Washington.

Minho smirked at Thomas. "See? El Presidente, what did I tell you."

Newt sighed. "Minho, has anyone ever told you you're entirely hopeless?"

"I'm pretty sure you do that about once a week," Gally pointed out.

"Well, we tell you you're an obnoxious shuckface about once a day, and that hasn't changed anything, now has it?" Minho argued.

Teresa dropped her head into her hands. "You guys are all hopeless," she said through her fingers. "Can we move on now?"

"One question left, we can do this, people," Thomas encouraged.  
Chuck grumbled, "This is why we didn't let you do inspirational speeches."

Newt looked at him strangely. "Chuck, don't eat anything Minho gives you, I think he's infecting you with whatever mental disease he has."

"That's quite possible," Minho agreed with an evil smile.

"Please keep it together for one more question. Wait, it's just the one, right?" Teresa asked hopefully.

Alby nodded and traced through the questions with his finger, finding the one they had yet to answer. "Last question: If this was your last day alive, what would you do? Newt, you wanna go first since you picked this one?"

Newt thought for a moment. "If I had one day to live...I'd probably spend it with you guys. The only happy times I can remember were when we weren't fighting for our lives, we were just...there."

"Well, aren't you just sentimental today?" Gally asked.

"Well, aren't you just 17 different flavors of slinthead today?" Newt retorted, mimicking his tone.

Minho burst out laughing and high fived Newt. "You have learned the gift of excessive sarcasm well, young padawan."

"Ugh, way to ruin the moment, you guys," Teresa sighed.

"It's ok, it's still apparently on permanent record, although God knows how Newt and Chuck found that," Alby reassured them. As they all attempted to casually look around for the hidden cameras, he continued, "Anyway, if this was my last day alive, I'd want to do something that actually means something. I don't know what exactly, this time it wouldn't be attempting to sacrifice myself to Grievers, but I would want to be remembered for something good."

"Shuck it, stop being so serious," Minho whined. "I can't come up with anything like that."

"Fine then, mine was to stop world hunger, but I'll change it to becoming a circus clown," Chuck conceded.

"Clowns are shucking terrifying," Gally said with a shudder. "They look like they're gonna eat your soul or some klunk like that."

Chuck looked affronted. "I don't know what kind of clowns you're talking about, but the clowns I've seen bring joy to children."

"Note to self: put giant clown doll in Gally's bedroom." Minho was unable to let such a golden pranking opportunity pass.

"I swear, if I wake up in the middle of the night to Gally screaming bloody murder, I will kill you," Alby threatened.  
Minho just grinned in response. "So anyway, I think if I had one day to live, I'd probably go skydiving. I've always wanted to go, but it's not like WICKED finances a lot of recreational activities."

"I feel like you'd be more likely to die from the skydiving," Teresa considered. "But anyway, I'd probably spend it with my friends, too. I'd go back to how everything was before the Trials, when Tom was my best friend and I still thought we could make things right."

"I think you almost just made Thomas cry," Gally snorted.

Thomas was being oddly silent.

"Gally, do you have to ruin everyone else's happiness?" Newt was starting to look extremely aggravated. "One more chance and then I'm kicking you out of the shucking discussion."

"Fine," Gally grumbled. "I'm going next though. I would want to blow something up. Something big. I feel like that would fulfill the evilness inside of me."

Alby asked, "Didn't you help bomb WICKED?"

Gally waved a hand in dismissal. "Doesn't count. I didn't personally get to blow anything up."

"Gally with explosives." Minho shuddered.

Chuck counted around the circle. "Thomas, you haven't gone, right?"

"No." Thomas still seemed to be thinking hard about his reply. "I think I'd do what I did when I thought I was gonna die. I wrote letters to people, telling them the last things I wanted them to know. I don't know, it just felt better knowing that I wasn't going to die with so many things left to say."

"So much sentimentality," Minho sniffed, pretending to cry. "Come on guys, lets do something fun. PARTYYY!"

Suddenly, streamers burst from every corner of the room and a live band started playing. Everyone sat stunned for a minute, and then began to get up and dance. The camera faded out on a scene of Newt and Minho breakdancing.

**_What the shuck did I just write?_**** And why am I so mean to Gally? I don't hate him this much, really. To these questions and more, I know not the answers. Anyway, this was pretty much an entire week's worth of work right here, so I really hope you guys liked it! As always, please review and PM me any questions you want the Gladers to answer. Bye for now :D**

And because I kinda mentioned it earlier...

**BONUS CONTENT WOOHOO**

**Les Mazerables Character Swap!**

Thomas-Marius, because neither of them ever have any clue what's going on.

Teresa-Eponine

Brenda-Cosette

Minho-The one guy whose name escapes me but I refer to him as Epic Drunk Guy (Grantaire maybe?)

Newt-Enjolras, because they both have the fancy hair thing going on. And Newt does this "we're coming for you" inspirational thing at the end of the first book that seems like something Enjolras would do.

Chuck-Gavroche

Cranks-the poor people. Seriously, I was watching Les Mis and I was like "woah the poor under the bridge look like Cranks." (Because I'm not obsessed at all...)

Ratman-Javert. Because we know nothing of him.


	8. In Which There is Far Too Much Sugar

**Argh ok everyone, I'm back and super sorry this is so late. I've explained that a little more at the end, but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!**

* * *

**Dear The Gladers,**

**What would you do if you got superpowers?**

**Lexy.**

**P.S Minho, You do know I'm standing right behind you?**

The next letter didn't arrive for almost 2 weeks. However, when it arrived, it was accompanied by a small freezer and cardboard box. A small note taped to the fridge said, "Nice work, Gladers." More interested by the prospect of food than the note, Alby checked the freezer, and Newt checked the cardboard box.

"There are 3 whole shucking cartons of ice cream in here!" Alby announced.

"And a bunch of toppings and klunk in here," Newt added.

Minho got an anticipatory gleam in his eye. "Shuck yes! SUGAR!" Everyone backed slowly away from the ice cream in fear that Minho would kill them all to get to it. Minho fairly skipped over to the table and started filling his bowl with a massive pile of desserts. The rest of the Gladers fell in line behind him.

When everyone had loaded up on ice cream, Alby unfolded the letter and read, "Dear The Gladers, what would you do if you had superpowers?"

"I would want to fly," Newt said dreamily. Although the dreamy tone was probably more because of the enormous bowl of ice cream than visions of flying.

Gally started to say something along the lines of "is that why you tried to jump-" but one look at Newt's facial expression gave him a newfound fear for his own wellbeing.

"I won't even dignify that with a response. Anyway, I just think it'd be fun to fly around and see a bunch of cool things, maybe save a few random people," Newt explained.

Minho had a thought. "Hey, if I got super speed, we could totally have a race, flying vs. running. Can we make this happen?"

"Sure, just create a multi-million dollar science lab and do about a billion years of research," Thomas supplied.

"Ok then, Mr. Smarty Maze Creator Dude, you do it for me."

Thomas shrugged. "Hey, give me a million bucks and I'll be happy to try."

Minho turned to Alby. "Hey, got a million dollars you can lend me?"

Alby just punched him in response. "So, moving on… who wants to go next?"

"I'd be invisible," Chuck said eagerly. "Then I'd be able to mess with people all the time and no one would ever know it was me."

"But you just told us," Thomas pointed out.

Teresa rolled her eyes. "God, Thomas, it doesn't matter, this is all hypothetical anyway."

"Or is it?" Everyone looked around frantically for the voice that had come out of nowhere. After a couple seconds, they all just started to assume they were experiencing sugar-induced hallucinations and had imagined it.

"Can I be telekinetic?" Gally asked.

"I don't know, can you?" Newt retorted snidely.

"So can you fly yet?"

"Yes. With the power of IMAGINATION!" Newt announced. Everyone stared at him.

"Umm…Newt, are you ok?" Chuck asked.

"If this is the Flare again, it's gotten weirder than I thought." Thomas looked concerned.

Newt started laughing. "Nah, I'm fine. It's just so much bloody fun messing with you guys."

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if you never had the Flare after all, if this is really just how your brain works," Minho said suspiciously.

Newt shook his head at his friend. "Yeah, this is how my brain works, but I'm bloody well sure I turned into a Crank. Trust me."

Thomas affirmed his statement. "Yeah, after the Scorch Trials it was a lot less 'Hold your undies, boy' and a lot more 'I'm going to eat your face.'"

Newt looked stunned. "I actually said that?"

"The face eating thing? I don't know exactly, but-"

"No, the other one," Newt interrupted.

Thomas tried not to laugh. "Unfortunately, yes. When you were showing me around the Glade."

"And you're sure no one was dealing drugs in the Maze?" Teresa asked.

Newt looked offended. "Excuse you? This is 100% natural weirdness, thank you very much."

It was approximately that time that Minho finished his ice cream. However, he apparently decided that he hadn't consumed enough sugar, because he grabbed the bottle of caramel syrup and started drizzling it into his mouth.

"Dude, that's nasty." Teresa had a revolted look on her face.

Then Newt grabbed the chocolate syrup bottle and started doing the same thing. That was when Minho started choking, and accidentally spat a mouthful of caramel into Thomas's face. Thomas promptly grabbed the whipped cream can and covered his friend's head with topping. Then he ran to the bathroom to wash his face.

"Guys, I think I've figured out what my superpower should be," Teresa realized, watching the ice cream fight.

Alby, who had been lovingly crafting a second towering banana split, asked, "What is it?"

"I'd have the power to fix stupidity," Teresa replied.

Minho stuck his tongue out at her, his hair now gelled into a mohawk with the whipped cream.

"Right, what am I thinking, that's far too big a job for one person," Teresa muttered. "Actually, I'd probably choose to be able to shapeshift. I just think it'd be really convenient for a lot of things, like if you're in a fight and you suddenly just turn into a tree."

"A tree," Gally said in disdain. "You could turn into anything, and you picked tree."

"It was just the first thing that came to mind when I was talking. Would you have preferred me to say water buffalo?" Teresa challenged.

"Maybe I would have," Gally snapped, glaring at Teresa. She glared right back at him, matching him stare for stare.

Spontaneously, Minho stood up and performed a back flip. Then he sat back down and continued eating.

Everyone looked confused.

"I didn't know you could even do that," Chuck said, looking impressed.

"I can't, but with the power of sugar, anything is possible."

Again, there was a weird laugh that seemed to come from nowhere. By now, all the Gladers were increasingly suspicious that they had suddenly developed the Flare. Except for Newt, who was completely aware he had developed the Flare and was wondering if he had suddenly become sane again.

"Everyone else heard that, right?" he asked. Everyone nodded.

"Ok, well, I don't know how to deal with poltergeists, so let's go back to the letter," Alby decided.

"You know, most of us don't just ignore the fact that there's probably a ghost haunting us," Gally remarked conversationally.

Alby responded, "Well, apparently I'm perfectly capable of doing so. I suggest you try to do the same."

"Big words…" Chuck mumbled.

Thomas answered next. "I'd like to be able to freeze time. I could fix a lot of problems if I could just stop everything and work on one at a time. I could've saved a bunch of people, too."

"Not fair," Minho protested. "Then your power can beat mine, because I can't run faster than you if I'm frozen in time."

"Minho, is everything a competition?" Teresa groaned.

"Yes. It's in da rulez."

"Da...rulez?" Teresa replied skeptically.

Out of his pocket, Minho produced a small book. The cover read _Da Rulez: Runner Edition_. "Rule number 32: Everything must always be a competition. Rule number 33: Do not lose said competition. Ever."

Teresa was speechless.

"You literally just carry that around with you," Gally confirmed.

Minho flipped to a different page. "Rule number 2: A Runner must carry _Da Rulez_ at all times."

"What's rule number 1 then?" Chuck asked.

"Shank, do you think we made up the whole thing about not going into the Maze at night being the number one rule?" Newt replied.

"Umm, you guys helped write the rules, so technically you did," Alby pointed out.

Teresa sighed. "Can we please just go back to the question?"

Thomas looked back at the letter. "Alby, you haven't chosen one, right?"

"I dunno, maybe…read minds?" Alby suggested.

Minho looked directly at him with eyebrows raised in an expression that indicated what he was thinking right now, Alby definitely would not want to hear.

"Ok, read minds when Minho isn't around. Or maybe with a content filter," Alby revised.

"Am I the only one that would be really worried about pretty much any of us having superpowers?" Newt asked.

Chuck replied, "Nah, but I think Minho should be worried about something else right now."

Minho snatched the letter. "'What? 'P.S. Minho, you do know I'm standing right behind you?' WHAT THE SHUCKING-" He whipped his head around, ready to defend himself against lurking fangirls. "Hey, there's no one there."

As the Gladers laughed at their friend's reaction, all of a sudden the same disembodied voice that had been haunting them said, "Oh, I'm here. I'm just invisible."

Minho screamed like a little girl, and abruptly the camera feed cut off.

* * *

Seriously guys I'm really sorry this is so late. Partially I was gone/busy and partially I have writing ADD. I'm like "ooh! Idea! Ooh! Another idea! Ooh! Shiny thing!"

So net (wow, I accidentally typed newt) of that is that I wrote about 10 pages of a new fic for Insignia by SJ Kincaid (which is an awesome book and you should read it) and a couple scenes for my other Maze Runner story which I haven't put out yet, and approximately none of this until I finally got inspiration for the chapter from science class. I was actually ridiculously lost for this chapter until we made ice cream and two guys decided they were going to do shots of caramel. Then I wrote the part about Minho drinking the syrup, and the entire chapter basically developed from that. So, many thanks to those two guys.

I wish I could give all my readers ice cream for being so awesome and patient, but since I can't, I gave it to the Gladers. However, I still love you. Anyway, please review and PM me with any questions you have for the Gladers!

(Also to the person who sent in this question, I'm sorry if I offended you by making you into a creepy ghost thing. It was not intended to be offensive.)


	9. In Which the Deus ex Machina Visits

**Dear the Gladers,**

**What's your favourite kind of sweet.**

**Have you ever heard of Pewdiepie on YouTube?**

**Maisie**

"Alright everybody," Alby clapped his hands to bring the group to order. "First question: What's your favorite type of sweet?"

"I'll eat anything!" Minho declared.

Alby sighed. "We know. You've proved that many times."

Teresa shuddered. "I would ask what you mean by that, but I'm not sure I want to know."

"Trust me, you don't," Thomas replied. He had heard Minho's detailed account of eating certain small creatures on a dare once, and had no desire to repeat the experience.

"I'll eat most things, but I'm allergic to hazelnuts," Newt said.

"So you can't eat Nutella?" Chuck asked, aghast.

"Hehe Newtella," Minho sniggered. "Sounds like the girl version of Newt."

"Or, like, gay princess Newt," Gally added.

Alby cut him off. "We're NOT starting this conversation again."

"Anyway, I really love brownies. They're just so shucking delicious. I have an unfortunate brownie addiction," Newt decided.

Suddenly, Frypan appeared out of nowhere. "Seriously, he woke me up at 5:30 one morning to make brownies. Promised me he'd get me extra help for the day. What he didn't say was that the extra help was going to be Chuck, who already steals half the stuff from my kitchen anyway." Frypan glared. "Anyway, I'm out of here. Lots of cooking to be done." Abruptly he vanished.

"Ok, the random people appearing and disappearing thing is really starting to freak me out," Thomas said.

"Agreed. Who's next?" Teresa asked.

"I'll go," Chuck said eagerly. "I love licorice. The red and the black."

"Ew. Black licorice is shucking nasty," Gally retorted. "Caramel is so much better."

"As weird as it is to agree with Gally, caramel is delicious," Teresa put in. "Anything with chocolate and mint would probably have to be my favorite, though."

"I had brownies with mint chocolate chips once..." Newt remembered.

Alby rolled his eyes. "Newt, the next time you mention brownies, I'm Banishing you."

"To where?" Newt challenged. "We're not even in the Maze anymore."

"Well then, I'll just have to figure out something, now won't I?"

"I'm going now," Thomas broke in. "I choose Gummi Bears."

"Manly," Minho snickered.

"Do I care? They taste good," Thomas retaliated.

Minho laughed. "Slim it, I'm just incessantly mocking you for my own amusement. I really don't care if you like gummi bears."

"Messing with the Greenie." Chuck shook his head.

Thomas looked annoyed. "So, do I get called that forever, or-"

"You know, I'm really starting to understand why Minho messes with you so much. You make it so easy."

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you do," Gally replied.

"Thomas, seriously, you're smart, figure out how to stop leading yourself right into this," Teresa added.

Thomas grumbled, "Or you could all stop being total shuckfaces."

"Not possible, shank," Minho grinned.

"SLIM IT, all of you," Alby yelled. "I still have to answer."

"Well then, answer the shucking question already," Gally grumbled.

Alby glared at him. "I was planning on it, thank you. Anyway, I would probably pick either fudge or saltwater taffy."

"Wait, is there really saltwater in it?" Chuck asked. "That sounds nasty."

"Do you seriously think I would eat candy with saltwater in it? They just call it that because the places that make it are by the ocean," Alby explained.

"I'm so bloody hungry now it's not even funny," Newt groaned.

Chuck had an idea. "Could we summon Frypan again and get him to make us something?"

"Why not?" Minho shrugged. "Thomas got Brenda here that one time."

A brief look of irritation flashed across Teresa's face and vanished.

"FRYPAN!" Alby shouted.

And suddenly, there was Frypan. Holding a hot skillet full of peppers and onions.

"Shuck it, shanks!" he yelled. "Seriously, I'm trying to make dinner."

"Soo...can we have some?" Gally asked.

"No! Now can I please get out of here?"

Everyone waited for the mysterious force to come take Frypan away again. After a solid minute of nothing happening, Frypan gave up and ran out of the room.

Minho chased after him, but came back a few minutes later saying, "He must've disappeared somewhere along the way."

"Shuck it," Thomas muttered. "Pretty sure he was making spicy sausage. That klunk is amazing."

"Ugh, slim it, now I'm hungry," Gally complained.

"Gally, we're all hungry, but the quicker we finish, the quicker we get out of here," Alby replied.

Minho added, "Seriously, if we don't get a shuckin' move on, I might have to eat somebody."

"NOT IT!" Chuck shouted.

Teresa changed the subject so cannibalism didn't become a necessity. "Next question, please?"

"Have you ever heard of Pewdiepie on YouTube?" Alby read.

"What the shuck is YouTube?" Minho asked.

Thomas suggested, "We could look it up on Teresa's laptop."

Teresa pulled out the laptop from behind her chair and started typing. "Found it." She clicked on the first video. Suddenly, they were greeted by a lot of miscellaneous screaming, swearing, occasional crying, and jumpscares, during which Newt accidentally hit Alby in the head because they were all laughing so hard.

When they reached the end, Gally commented, "I have no clue what that was, but it was beautiful."

"Guys," Chuck said, looking excited. "We should make a YouTube channel."

"That'd be great, but there's one problem," Minho replied.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"Thomas would try to make jokes," Minho explained.

Newt looked horrified. "Well, we bloody well can't submit innocent people to that, now can we?"

"Hey, my jokes aren't that bad," Thomas protested. "Are they, Teresa?"

She fixed him with a level stare. "Are you sure you want the answer to that?"

Thomas groaned. "Slintheads."

"Hey, there's more of those videos in the sidebar," Alby commented, still at the computer.

"Lets watch!" Gally pushed his way between Alby and Newt and clicked on the next video.

4 hours later, the Gladers were still engrossed by the videos, and the hidden camera automatically shut off to conserve battery.

* * *

**Ok, so this chapter took a while. Not because I was short on inspiration really, more because I went to go catch up on Pewdiepie videos and got lost on Youtube for far longer than I'd care to admit...**

**Anyway, you gotta love this interview room. Random stuff just appears. (Or maybe it's all an illusion...) Freakin' WICKED magic.**

**So just so you all know, I'm a little backed up on questions at the moment, so if you submitted one I'll be getting to it eventually but I do have kind of a lot at the moment. On the bright side, I'm just a few days away from being done with school, so hopefully I'll have more time. As always, thanks for reading, please review and submit any questions on PM!**

**P.S. So I decided to make a tumblr because I couldn't pass up the opportunity to use the bad Newt joke I made in this chapter. If you want to follow me at .com that'd be awesome and I'll love you forever. **


	10. Celebrating 10 Chapters of Random Klunk!

**Hi there! I just wanna submit a question for the Gladers. :))**

**1. Do you watch Animé? If yes, who is your favorite animé character?**

**2. Many people are comparing The Maze Runner to The Hunger Games. What can you**

**say about that?**

**3. Do you have celebrity crushes?**

**That's all! You guys rock, especially Minho! Love you, Minho! I will always be**

**your fan. :3**

**-chemister**

"Hey everyone, we have our...what, tenth letter?" Alby started off.

"Can we have a party?" Minho asked. "I mean, 10 is a pretty good number and all."

"No! You already try to make everything into a party anyway," Thomas retaliated.

Minho looked offended. "Implying that spontaneous parties are a bad thing?"

"The first question?" Teresa asked pointedly.

"Do you watch anime? If you do, who is your favorite anime character?" Alby read.

Gally asked, "What the shuck is anime?"

"Well, I would look it up, but the laptop got taken away after we spent six hours on YouTube last week," Teresa replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Totally worth it, though," Newt added. "I never knew someone could put their foot that far over their head."

Eagerly, Chuck said, "And I learned a bunch of interesting words from some of those gaming videos, like-"

Thomas cut him off. "How about not using any of those in conversation?"

"I was just gonna say amnesia, jeez, shank," Chuck replied.

"So in conclusion, no we don't watch anime, because our computer was stolen," Alby summed up.

"Slintheads," Teresa grumbled.

"Anyway, next question." Newt snatched the paper from Alby, who tried to grab it back, but found it held out of arm's reach by the taller boy. Newt shot him a superior look, then read, "Many people are comparing The Maze Runner to The Hunger Games. What can you say about that?"

"But if we're in The Maze Runner...how can we compare it to The Hunger Games?" Gally asked.

Everyone froze for a minute as they tried to figure out how that would work.

"Shuck it Gally, you broke my brain," Minho complained.

Gally muttered, "That implies there was anything to break." Minho kicked him hard in the shins. "We were all thinking it," he mumbled.

Newt remarked, "You both have bloody wonderful people skills."

"I do, don't I?" Minho agreed.

Newt rolled his eyes. "Sarcasm, Minho."

"Shank, I practically invented sarcasm."

"Newt, if you're going to steal the questions, at least make some attempt at answering them," Alby broke in, looking annoyed.

"Why is this my fault?" Newt protested.

"Because shuck you, that's why," was Gally's answer.

Newt just rolled his eyes again. "Ok so, Maze Runner and Hunger Games...I don't know, I get the survival comparison but they're pretty different."

"Much less fighting to the death," Chuck agreed.

"But the main characters both do stupid things," Gally pointed out.

"Thanks for that, Gally," Thomas replied sarcastically.

"Shuckface has a point, though," Minho laughed. "Katniss is prettier, though."

"Umm, I think I'll take that one as a compliment since I'm not a girl," Thomas responded.

"It wasn't really a compliment. Anyway, I don't think they're that similar. I mean, out of the 50 of us at least-" Minho paused to count on his fingers, "-four of us survived."

"You realize that means that about 46 of us died," Teresa emphasized.

Minho shrugged. "Personally, I think that's better than only one surviving."

"Easy for you to say, you lived," Alby grumbled. "Anyway, I'd say they're pretty different, but I don't mind being compared to it."

"Yeah, at least Hunger Games is good," Chuck chimed in.

"I'd say that overall, the only similarities are that they're both post-apocalyptic and about survival and rebellion, but other than that, I don't think they're that similar," Teresa decided.

"Good, that," Thomas agreed.  
"Alright, third question," Alby said. "Do you have celebrity crushes?"

"Asa Butterfield. Definitely," Teresa answered without hesitation.

Newt looked at her thoughtfully. "You know, I never saw you as the celebrity crush type."

"Usually, no," Teresa admitted. "But I do make an exception when I like them as a person. I found some interviews a long time ago and I just really liked him."

Newt shrugged. "Fair enough. Let's see, I pick...Isabelle Furhman."

"Ooh, she was really good in Orphan," Minho recalled.

Gally shuddered. "The creepiest part of that movie was that she looked a little like Teresa..."

Teresa responded with the main character's trademark stare, which went on for nearly a minute until Gally broke eye contact.

"God, you can be creepy."

Teresa grinned. "It's a talent."

"Anyway," Newt broke in. "I think she's just really cute and smart and...yeah." He ducked his head with a twinge of embarrassment.

"Hear that, Gally? He never loved you," Chuck added with a mischievous grin. Both Gally and Newt glared at him. "Erm, who's going next?" he asked hastily.

"Angelina Jolie," Minho said

Thomas snorted. "Are you serious?"

"Fine. Taylor Swift."

"Are you shucking kidding me?"

"Why can't I like them?" Minho protested.

"Pretty sure Angelina Jolie is a little out of your age range, and Taylor Swift...seriously?" Thomas evidently had very little patience for Taylor Swift, and Minho made a mental note to download and play her albums on repeat when they got the computer back.

"Fine. Scarlett Johansson. She was my next choice anyway. She's hot," Minho decided.

Chuck went next. "I like Amandla Stenberg. She's a good actress and really cute. I hated the part in Hunger Games where-"

Alby interrupted, "We probably shouldn't spoil it for the one or so audience members who haven't read it yet."

"Good, that," Chuck responded. "Anyway, I just like her. Gally, you go next."

"Um...Rose Leslie maybe?" Gally considered.

"Oh, come on, you have to give us a reason," Minho chided.

"She's really pretty and I love her voice. Good enough?" Gally replied.

"I do like her accent," Thomas agreed. "So, I don't know, I don't have a real celebrity crush, but Georgie Henley did end up being pretty and she's kind of... charming, I guess would be the word, so I'd pick her."

"She was actually really adorable in the Narnia movies," Teresa recalled. "I loved her as Lucy. Didn't think you'd have a crush on her, though."

"Well, I don't know if I have a legitimate crush on her, but I think she's great," Thomas clarified.

"You can be really bloody confusing sometimes, Tommy," Newt muttered.

Alby broke in, asking, "Is it ok if I have two?"

"If Thomas is allowed to have his two girlfriends, then sure," Minho answered with a grin that could only be described as evil.

Thomas slapped him upside the back of his head. "Just slim yourself, Minho." Minho just kept grinning at him. "Fine. Whatever. Anyway, Alby, who were you going to pick?"

"Well, I thought Devon Aoki was pretty in DoA, which was a stupid movie but I liked her, but then there's Emma Stone who's..well ok she's just hot," Alby admitted.

Teresa rolled her eyes. "Boys," she groaned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chuck asked, looking slightly insulted.

"I mean, I expected the 'she's really hot' thing from Minho, but-"

"Guilty as charged, but still offended," Minho commented.

"-I guess I hoped the rest of you would be a little better."

"Hey, Newt and I chose our people for other reasons," Chuck protested.

Teresa waved him off. "Ok, but the rest of you, shallow much?"

"Isn't that kind of the entire point of celebrity crushes though?" Thomas asked. "I mean, you don't know them personally, so what else are you supposed to judge on?"

"Are there any other questions?" Gally interrupted.

"Let's see, we did this one, that one, oh, and here's more fan mail for Minho. Here you go." Alby handed Minho the letter.

Minho read it quickly and cheered, "I HAVE A FAN YAY!"

"Here he goes again," Gally muttered.

"THE MINHO CULT REMAINS STRONG!"

"Oh, bloody-you know what, bye everyone, it could take a while for him to SHUT UP!" Newt yelled.

(Camera fades on Newt and Alby trying to restrain Minho's arms)

* * *

**Well hey there, audience. I hope you're having a lovely day. Anyway, I guess it's a little late, but I spent a ton of time on IMDb to make sure I could choose good actresses and everything. Hope you all are good with my choices :D (Oh and obviously for the purposes of this I assumed they were all straight, just to avoid difficulty in that department. Or they're hiding it really well. Either way.) So, that's about it, please review, and if you have any questions, send them to me by PM. Thanks!**


	11. In Which Strangers Torture Minho

**Dear the Gladers,**

**If you could have any of the elements which one you would choose?**

**Here are the elements:**

**Fire**

**Water**

**Earth**

**Air**

**my brother Jorge says: Choose one!**

**Also he asks: Can he wax Minho's legs.**

**From: Sophia and Jorge.**

**P.S We're Spanish.**

**P.P.S I like Cheerios (A/N: The reviewer's pen name is Ilikecheerios123)**

**That is all.**

"Alby, can I do the first question again?" Newt asked.

Alby rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"I'll be your best friend."

"Did you just become six again?"

"Come on, I haven't done it in a while."

"Fine," Alby groaned.

"Awesome. You're the best." Newt grabbed the letter. "If you could have any of the elements, which one would you choose. Here are the elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Air."

Teresa closed her eyes like she was trying to remember something, then said, "Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked."

She was met with blank stares for a moment, then Gally asked, "What the klunk are you on about?"

"Avatar, the Last Airbender, you guys, seriously. You've never seen it?"

"Isn't that, like, a kid show?" Chuck asked.

Teresa retorted, "It's a good kid's show, so you can just deal with it."

"I think it'd be kind of cool to control air," Newt remarked.

"That's actually so lame," Gally snickered.

Newt glared. "How lame would it be if I ripped the breath from your throat? Or, like, sent a tornado to destroy your bloody house?"  
"I don't have a house, so that's irrelevant," Gally retorted.  
"You have breath, don't you?"

"Fire's still cooler," Gally muttered.

Thomas pointed out, "Technically, fire is hotter." Gally stuck his tongue out at him.

"Hate to agree with Gally, but I'd want to pick fire, too," Minho stated.

"It fits you, though," Alby decided.

"Awesome. Now, if anyone has any matches..."

"None of us are bloody stupid enough to give you fire, even if you could control it," Newt replied.

"Well, you're just no fun," Minho complained.

"Not when I'm keeping everyone from burning alive, no."

"It's ok, I could control water and save us all," Chuck suggested.

Teresa grinned. "Cool, I'm not the only one who would pick water."

"No, I think it'd be awesome to go around and freeze people and create rainstorms and maybe finally learn how to swim," Chuck explained, excited at the prospect.

"Hold up, you can't swim?" Gally confirmed.

In a tone that implied he knew exactly what Gally was thinking, Alby cut in, "Gally, no trying to drown Chuck."

"I wasn't going to!" Gally protested.

"Lies," Alby muttered. "Does anyone else want to choose earth with me, by the way? Be a team or something?"

"I was trying to decide between that and fire, but I'll go with earth," Thomas picked.

Newt mock-pouted. "No, it's ok, I'll be awkwardly alone with my airbending skills."

"Go get us an even number of people, then," Teresa suggested.

"Nah, they'll probably pick fire, too. Oh well, I'll just have to become a master alone."

Teresa remarked. "You know, after the way the last couple of letter sessions have gone, I half expected someone to pop up and join you."

"They probably didn't like us summoning Frypan a bunch of times," Chuck guessed.

"I worked for WICKED and I still don't understand half the klunk they do," Thomas muttered.

Minho asked, "Are we even sure it's WICKED that does this?"

"Not really, but I don't know who else would have the resources," Thomas answered.

"You guys know we're not done, right?" Alby finished reading the letter and grinned. "Minho, I don't know if you're going to like this one as much.

"JORGE? HOW ARE YOU SENDING US MAIL?" Minho demanded, reading the note.

"Chill out," Newt ordered. "There's probably more than one Jorge in the world."

Minho looked back at the letter and read more. "BUT WHY DOES HE WANT TO WAX MY LEGS?"

"Minho. Stop shouting. Seriously," Alby commanded.

"But why does he want to wax my legs?" Minho repeated. "I don't want my legs waxed. They're covered with manly leg hair."

"They probably just want to hear you scream like a little girl again," Teresa smirked.

"I do not scream like a little girl," Minho protested. "And besides, it can't hurt that much."

"So you're willing to do it then?" Teresa pressed with a grin.

"What's that song? 'Anything you can do, I can do better?'" He threw in a couple of nifty little tap dance steps to emphasize his point.

"Oh god, please don't tell me you've become a drama kid," Gally groaned.

Minho grinned. "Only when I need to prove a point. Anyway, if proving that point means waxing my legs, then fine."

Suddenly, an evidently Spanish guy showed up with a leg waxing kit.

"So, you're Jorge 2?" Thomas confirmed. Jorge 2 nodded. And then the epic adventure of waxing Minho's legs began.

Twenty minutes later, Minho was trying extremely hard not to scream or cry, Teresa was practically rolling on the floor laughing, and the other Gladers were stuck somewhere between pity and amusement.

"That is...the last time...I let random people do things to me," Minho gasped out.

"That probably shouldn't have to be a conscious thought process," was Teresa's comment.

" I THOUGHT THEY LOVED ME," Minho whined.

"Sometimes it's funny to watch the people you love in pain." Teresa looked at Thomas briefly and scrambled to fix the statement. "Shuck it. That came out really wrong."

"I'll just assume you didn't mean hitting those people in the head with a spear as part of that," Thomas replied.

"This is worse," Minho complained. "My skin is on fire. "

"Slim it," Alby commanded. "That's your fault."

"No, it's the Cheerios people's fault."

"Um...what?" Chuck asked.

Minho pointed to the letter. "It says she likes Cheerios."

Newt looked at the paper. "Huh. Evidently. Anyway, thank you for causing Minho pain, it'll probably be good for him."

"Shuckface," Minho muttered.

"How did you manage to fight Grievers, again?" Gally asked. And for possibly the first time in the history of ever, everyone (minus Minho, of course) actually agreed with him.

* * *

**I honestly don't even know why this chapter took so long, but I was busy, so it did. I ended up writing pretty much half of it at midnight, which is probably why Newt is randomly immature at the beginning of the chapter. I deprive myself of sleep for you people, so I hope you enjoyed it. In other news, I started a thing called The Words That Define us, so come check that out. Also, quick mini-promotion for SilentLurker, the story Stuck on a Berg is awesome and you should totally go check that one out, too. Here ends the advertising. So, hope you liked the chapter, please review and PM me any questions you have for the Gladers!**


	12. In Which the Gladers are a Band

**Guys I'm on time this week, be proud of me XD**

* * *

**Dear Gladers,**

**1) Gally, are you a cross-dresser? I can seriously see you being one! (sent a**

**box of girl clothes for him)**

**2) What would your favorite song/band be?**

**3) Funniest prank you have done and to who?**

**4) Who would you trust with your life(thats there)?**

**P.S. Gally every time you insult someone I'm gonna whack you over the head! :D**

**(I show up the first time and then just sit there for the rest of the show :D)**

**Your friend, :)**

**Thaise :D**

"First question's for Gally this time. You should enjoy it," Alby chuckled. "Gally, are you a cross dresser? I can seriously see you being one! (sent a box of girl clothes for him)"

Minho snorted. "Oh, this should be good."

"No, I'm not a cross-dresser!" Gally shouted.

"Are you sure?" Newt asked. "You never know until you try." He opened the box and threw a dress at Gally with a smirk.

Gally crossed his arms. "I'm not wearing that."

"If I had to wax my shucking legs, you can dress like a girl for five minutes," Minho argued.

Chuck chanted, "Do it, do it!"

When Thomas joined in, Gally sighed. "Fine. But I'm not wearing that. What else is in the box?"

Five minutes later, Gally was dressed in a black ruffled skirt and lacy green shirt. It took almost another five minutes for the laughing to die down.

"First of all, I utterly despise every one of you. Second-OW! What was that?!"

He rubbed the back of his head and looked to the left, where a mysteriously appearing girl had apparently just smacked him in the head. She gestured for him to continue.

"O-ok. Second, I don't care how wonderful I look, this is extremely uncomfortable and I am done." He left the room again and returned in normal clothes.

"Well, that may have been the highlight of my life," Teresa summed up.

Gally grumbled, "Sadistic little-" He was cut off again by a second hit to the head by the mysteriously appearing girl. "OW! Seriously, what the klunk?"

"Look at the last part of the letter," Alby said, handing it to him.

"Oh. Why me? Why doesn't anyone else get hit when they insult people?"

The girl just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Evidently, you are just very hated," Thomas concluded.

"That's totally fair," Gally replied sarcastically. "Can I at least read the next question?"

"I guess," Alby replied.  
"What would your favorite song or band be?"

"Hmm...I kind of like Little Talks, but I like some of the covers better than the original," Teresa decided.

"You're one of those people, aren't you," Thomas replied.

Teresa looked insulted. "There's just other versions I like better. I don't see what's wrong with that."

Minho coughed, "Hipster."

"Whatever, Lady Gaga."

"I don't know, I've been in more of an Adele phase recently." Everyone just looked at Minho.

"Over your Taylor Swift phase so soon?" Newt asked.

"No one ever escapes the Taylor Swift phase."

"I'm a girl and I never had a Taylor Swift phase," Teresa countered.

"Denial is the first stage of grief," Thomas goaded.

Teresa looked disgruntled. "Well, aren't you just a bright little ray of sarcasm today? Minho rubbing off on you, too?"

"Probably."

Minho pretended to blush. "All my little sass prodigies are growing up."

Teresa rolled her eyes. "Someone else choose before this gets weirder."

"I like...Queen, I guess," Newt answered.

Chuck laughed. "You've got the hair for it. That or Bon Jovi."

"Curses, you've discovered my secret aspiration to be a member of Queen."

"We all know you play air guitar," Alby teased.

"Oh, come on," Newt protested. "Air bass, get your facts straight if you're gonna bloody mock me."

"Hey wait, Chuck, you said Bon Jovi, right?" Thomas asked.

Chuck nodded. "They're good. Not my style, but good."

"I really like some of their songs, though, so I'm going to go with Bon Jovi," Thomas decided.

"Oh, I forgot we're allowed to pick songs," Gally realized. "I would probably pick All the Small Things by Blink-182. It's just so catchy."

"That is a good one," Alby admitted. "I don't know, I kind of like a variety of things. Like, I listen to Nirvana and stuff like that, but there's also some country music I like."

"There are a couple good country songs, but a lot of them sound the same," Chuck added. "Personally, I'd probably go with Red Hot Chili Peppers."

"Alright, next question: Funniest prank you have ever done," Alby read."I think we'll leave this one up to Chuck and Minho."

"Aw, come on, there was the time when you and Newt Febreze-bombed us," Minho protested.

"Ok, that was the one time...and you guys smelled like a fresh summer breeze for like a week so it was worth it."

"And then you covered me in temporary tattoos of lizards," Newt grumbled.

Minho shrugged. "Hey, sleep with one eye open if you're gonna gas the entire map room with air freshener."

"That started out like some ancient words of wisdom and ended with 'gassing the map room with air freshener'," Teresa commented.

"I'll do my best to make it an everyday colloquialism," Minho replied.

"Did you eat a dictionary?"

"The word colloquialism is just really fun to say, ok?"

Chuck interrupted, "This isn't even fair, I missed all the fun stuff that ever happened in the Glade."

"But on the other hand, you weren't responsible for creating an entire shucking society," Alby responded.

"Still, I thought I was the only one who pranked people."

"Just so you know, the bathroom thing was not funny," Gally commented.

"That was hilarious," Chuck argued. "Get a sense of humor."

"I have a sense of humor, it just doesn't involve messing with people who are in the shucking bathroom."

"You have no bloody sense of humor, just admit it," Newt interjected.

"Yes I do!"

Minho objected, "The only thing I've ever seen you laugh at is other people's pain. That doesn't count."

"Can we move on?" Thomas interrupted.  
Alby read the last question. "Who would you trust with your life that's here?"

"No one, because you all hate me," Gally answered. "But if I had to pick, probably Thomas since he gave me another chance."

"I'd probably have to pick Thomas, also. Not that I don't trust the rest of you, but I didn't know you long enough to trust you with my life," Teresa explained.

Newt answered, "Alby," at the same time Alby answered, "Newt." As they high-fived, the first few notes of Bromance could once again be heard in the background.

"I'd pick Newt or Thomas," Minho decided.

"Thomas or...Alby or Newt, I don't really know," Chuck deliberated over the choice.

"And I'm going to be more indecisive than Chuck," Thomas announced. "I really can't choose. I pretty much had to trust all of you with my life at some point or another, and I'm still alive, so I guess you all came through."

"Apparently, perks of being the main character," Minho added. "I need to get me one of these starring roles."

"Lucky shank. All he did was be Thomas. How is that even an accomplishment?" For the first time in several minutes, Gally's remark was met with a hit in the head by the girl who had apparently remained there the entire time.

"Hey, the constant threat of being hit in the head kept Gally insults at a minimum today," Alby realized. "We should make this a permanent thing."

"Oh, haha, very funny." Gally stood up. "I'm leaving before anyone else tries to hit me."

"Guess we're done then," Alby declared.

Everyone else stood up and walked out. Last out was Newt, who had again randomly begun to play the air bass.

**Bonus:**

**Chuck: Vocals, Gally: Guitar, Thomas: Drums, Newt: Bass, Alby: Keyboard, Teresa: Writer, Minho: ...entertainment**

**Lyrics:**

**We are the Gladers, my friends**

**We'll keep on running until the end**

**We are the Gladers, we are the Gladers**

**No time for Grievers, cause we are the Gladers**

**Of the Maze**

**(To possibly be continued)**

* * *

**So as you can probably tell, I have some strange music tastes, and this is just what i came up with off the top of my head. That being said, if you don't like the ones I picked, feel free to suggest some other songs/bands in the comments. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter.**

**Side note: So after about a month, I finally figured out just how badly this site screws up links. In chapter 9, I tried to link to the tumblr I made from my bad newt joke, and if you want to find that, my URL is subjecta5newtella (aka the one who started Newtpocalypse 2013).**

**That's it for now, please review! And just a refresher, if you want to submit any questions for the Gladers, it has to be done through PM. Not my rules, sorry. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Lucky 13: Short Answer Portion

**Well hey there, reader. Today, I'm going to be doing something I'm not really allowed to do, but if no one is the second-grade tattletale, we should be ok. This chapter, I answered the couple of questions from reviews, because they were a little shorter and also I felt like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

** Dear Gladers,**

**Why the shuck are you all insane?**

**-Jake**

"Well, it's not like being stuck in a shucking death maze does wonders for your sanity," Alby pointed out. Minho, Gally, Chuck, Teresa, Newt, and Thomas all chimed in.

"Or getting struck by freaking laser lightning."

"Or being mind-controlled into murdering someone."

"Or being murdered."

"Or having to betray your best friend and dying from a falling ceiling."

"Or getting the Flare."

"Or having to shoot your friend with the Flare. Not to mention fighting a ton of weird monster-things, getting betrayed and almost killed, watching most of your friends die, and almost having your brain cut out."

"Really, it's impressive we're as sane as we are," Teresa remarked.

Newt muttered, "Speak for yourself. I attacked a lamp once because I thought it was Rat Man."

"Umm..."

"I was wondering why that lamp was broken," Thomas commented.

"In my defense, it was really dark and back when the bloody Flare was still messing with my brain all the time."

"Dude, I don't think any of us were personally attached to that lamp," Minho replied.

"Basically, insane is a relative term," Gally summarized.

**Dear Gladers,**

**what are you most afraid of? besides, y'know...grievers and the Flare and all**

**the usual stuff. more mundane.**

**MINHO FOREVER!**

**-Bree**

"Definitely unicorns," Minho answered with a straight face.

Newt rolled his eyes. "I think they want a real answer, shank."

"Princesses. Shucking terrifying."

"We'll tell them not to send you any more bloody fan mail if you don't answer," Newt bargained.

Minho looked conflicted. "But...but I like my fan mail. Ok, lets see. I'm probably most afraid of drowning, I guess. I don't know when it started, but I try to avoid oceans and lakes and stuff."

"Ok, remember that time I told you not to drown Chuck?" Alby asked Gally. "That now applies to Minho as well. And everyone else, I guess."

"Well shuck it, there go my plans for this weekend," Gally replied sarcastically.

"Slim yourself and go next," Minho snapped.

"Fine then. I can't stand snakes. I don't know what it is, but they just don't move naturally, and all those scales, just...ugh." Gally shuddered.

"Snakes are kind of cute though," Teresa argued. "Well, not all of them, I guess, but small ones."

"Oh yeah, look at this animal that can cause a slow, painful death with poisonous fangs. It's sooo cute," Gally retorted.

"Alright whatever. I guess I can't make fun of you that much, considering I still have to go," Teresa yielded. "I'm pretty claustrophobic. That's part of the reason we decided to put the last person into the Maze in a coma. That and to add another Variable, but it kept me from flipping out, as well."

"Not like that elevator ride was a lot of fun for the the rest of us," Chuck muttered. "I mean, I'm ok with small spaces and that was terrible. Actually, though, I'm really afraid of heights. I'm kind of glad I never had to ride in a Berg. I don't think that would've gone well."

"In case you were wondering, I don't think that's why that whole thing at the end of the Maze was added in," Thomas remarked.

"You mean the 'whole thing' where I shucking died?" Chuck asked pointedly.

"Ok, we didn't design that part," Teresa responded. "They added that without us knowing what they were doing."

"I'm not blaming him, but he can call it what it is. And he can also go next," Chuck replied.

"I have a crippling fear of spiders. Like, I'm not even kidding, if no one else is around, I will completely freak out if I walk into a spider web or something," Thomas confided.

"I don't know, personally I think I'm the only one who has a crippling anything," Newt said, sticking out his right foot.

"You're the only one that can make cripple jokes and not come off as offensive," Minho complained. "That's almost worth the injury."

Newt kicked him hard with his good leg. "Sure about that?"

"Ok, maybe not," Minho admitted, rubbing his shin. "But since I've just passed up a golden opportunity to make fun of Thomas' fear of spiders, what are you afraid of, then?"

"If fear of failure is a thing, then I probably have that. I'm also kind of scared of fire. I mean, I'll use it to do stuff, but sometimes I'll realize that I'm highly bloody flammable, and it's kinda freaky. Ok, next?"

Alby confessed, "Ok honestly, I'm kind of afraid of the dark. I didn't used to be, but after I got stung and ended up in the Maze overnight, I just feel like there are things coming at me."

"Some would say that's rational," Teresa replied.

"If you're trying to make me feel better about it, you're doing an extremely mediocre job," Alby nearly laughed.

"I'm just saying it's a perfectly acceptable reason to be afraid of the dark!"

Minho groaned. "This is seriously starting to tank, and it's not even Gally's fault this time."

"HEY!" Gally yelled.

"Ok, fine." Minho rolled his eyes. "A couple of times it was my fault."

"Only a couple?" Thomas asked.

"Slim it, you."

"Guys, I think we're done," Chuck interrupted.

"Chuck's right, that's it for this week," Newt prepared to finish up, then noticed something on the back of the paper. "Ok, never mind, apparently stay tuned for a special announcement."

Suddenly, the author spontaneously appeared. "Hey guys, you might have already seen this, but I've been gone for a couple days already and starting tomorrow, I won't have Internet. Don't expect any posts or anything from me for about a week, but hopefully I'll have a lot of updates ready when I get back!" Suddenly, the author ran over and started hugging all the Gladers. "Ok, that's it. I'm out. Peace." The author disappeared, and the camera faded out on all of the Gladers looking at each other with varying expressions of confusion.

* * *

**So yeah. You heard the crazy kid. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review, I really do love hearing your opinions :D Thanks for reading.**

**Minho:MINHO FOREVER**

**Author: You're done here...**


	14. In Which the Nerd Herd Pays a Visit

**HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK! Just FYI, this chapter was written during a super long car ride which I may have gone slightly insane over the course of. It might show. Enough stalling, here we go.**

* * *

**Dear the Gladers,**  
**Did you know that you are characters from a book called the Maze Runner?**  
**And my friend has a crush on Newt.**  
**By the way, This is Lexy's sister, Rebecca.**  
**P.S If you see a girl on the maze wall, that might be Maisie or Lilly.**  
**Don't worry, they're dead. But alive. Kind of. I don't know.**  
**(Don't ask, it's a long story)**  
**Rebecca.**

"Did you know that you are characters from a book called The Maze Runner?" Alby read.

"Oh great, this is like the question that broke Minho's brain that one time," Gally groaned.

"You mean that one about being in Maze Runner but knowing about Hunger Games?" Minho asked. "I'm still really shucking confused by that."

"Yeah, I mean how do we know about the book if we're inside the book? It makes no bloody sense!" Newt added.

Teresa thought for a moment. "Well, I have a theory. What if we're versions of the book characters from an alternate universe or something?"

Everyone desperately tried to wrap their minds around that statement.

Chuck whined, "This just got even more complicated."

Thomas considered the theory. "I guess that could be possible, but it presumes the existence if alternate universes, which, as far as I know, hasn't been confirmed."

"Can you guys please take your science project somewhere else?" Gally complained.

Minho added, "I've got no idea what the shuck you shanks are even talking about anymore."

"So basically," Alby attempted to summarize, "ignoring all the confusion the Geek Squad just brought into this-"

"HEY!" Teresa interrupted angrily.

Alby continued, ignoring the outburst, "We sort of know that we're from the book, but we have absolutely no idea how that works."

Minho had entirely dropped out of the conversation and was reading the letter. Suddenly he chimed in with a singsongy voice, "Oh, Newt?"

Newt looked mildly concerned. "You're creeping me out. What?"

"Somebody likes you," Minho continued in the same tone of voice, purely for his own amusement at that point. "It says here that her friend has a crush on you."

Newt actually blushed a little. "Um, thanks. Tell your friend I said hi and...it'd be nice to meet her, I guess."

Gally snorted. "You're one of those guys that gets seriously awkward around girls, aren't you? Maybe you should take lessons from Thomas."

"Even I don't know what I do right," Thomas said with a shrug.

"Well, I was around only guys for two years," Newt protested.

Teresa snickered. "Nah, you were always bad about it. No one really ever knew how you had a girlfriend."

"I would pay to know how awkward it was when he asked her out," Gally snickered.

Newt punched him in the ribs. "Doesn't sound like you were too great with the ladies yourself." Gally had no response to that.

Minho had another thought. "You'd be a really terrible celebrity. Some 12 year old on the street would be all like 'I love you' and you'd be like 'umm...thanks...' and run off and hide in your trailer."

Chuck pretended offense. "Is there something wrong with 12 year olds?"

"If you're not going to confess your love for me, then no," Newt responded.

"I wasn't planning on it."

The conversation was interrupted by Alby's groan. "Oh, great, there's another really confusing question/comment thing."

"Yikes. What is it?" Thomas asked.

"If you see a girl on the Maze wall, that might be Maisie or Lilly. Don't worry, they're dead. But alive. Kind of. I don't know," Alby read, with a confounded expression.

Gally responded first. "What does that even mean?"

"So are they dead or alive?" Minho looked befuddled. "They've got to be one or the other."

"Unless they're like Schrödinger's cat," Teresa supplied.

"What, dead and alive?" Thomas asked.

"But if you accept the Copenhagen explanation of that experiment, then by the time we observe them, they're either dead or alive, not both," Newt argued.

Everyone stared at him, bewildered.

He sighed. "Oh, sure, look all bloody weird at the blond for saying something smart."

Minho rolled his eyes. "Because this is all due to blatant hair color discrimination, not that you just detailed one of the most famous theoretical experiments in history or anything."

"I can't bloody help that at some point in time I decided to actually do research."

"I'm just saying it was a little startling that you suddenly displayed knowledge of shucking theoretical physics."

"Hey, I went to school...I think..."

Chuck interrupted, "Wait, why are we talking about cats that might be dead?"

Minho rolled his eyes again. "Someone teach this kid how to use Wikipedia."

"Now might be a good time to mention that I found another computer," Gally commented.

"You did? Where?" Thomas asked eagerly.

Gally replied,"It just appeared in the hallway when I was coming here."

"Why do you get to have a computer again and I don't?" Teresa sulked. Gally shrugged.

"They probably felt bad for the shank," Alby guessed.

"Aww, poor wittle Gally gets a sympathy computer," Minho said in a babying voice.

Gally kicked out at him. "Slim it. I don't see you getting a new laptop."

"Can I look up the cat thing now?" Chuck asked.

"Right. Schrödinger's cat." Gally pulled the computer out of his bag and started typing.

"So back to the question, I guess we'll try not to worry if we see any girls on the Maze wall," Alby stated.

"I don't know about you guys, but the thought of possibly dead people kind of worries me," Thomas disagreed.

"Wimp. I eat possibly dead people for breakfast," Minho challenged. He then apparently realized how wrong that sounded, and quickly backpedaled. "Shuck. Wait. I didn't mean that literally."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Thomas replied. "You are far braver than us all."

"Obviously."

"Guys, I think we should go before anyone else makes shucking idiots out of themselves," Alby said.

Newt muttered, "Too bloody late for that."

"This makes no sense," Chuck complained, staring at the laptop screen.

Teresa sighed in exasperation. "Bye, everyone."

The camera slowly faded to black.

* * *

**I've been typing this whole chapter on my phone, and it all went fine until Thomas's last line. Instead of typing "braver" I accidentally hit the e, turning that sentence into "You are far beaver than us all." So there you go. Minho is now a beaver.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. Please leave a review, I absolutely adore every freaking review on this thing. Also, submit any questions via PM. See you all soon!**


	15. In Which the Alpacas Are Named

**Dear the Gladers,**

**Hey, It's Maisie's twin brother, Jack.**

**Maisie's busy trying to get a tiger out of our bathroom (don't ask, long**

**story.)**

**Anyway, if you had a pet Alpaca, what would you call it? (The name Kuzco is**

**taken by me.)**

**Jack.**

**P.S Here's a camera with pictures of me and Maisie. I'm the boy with the brown**

**hair and brown eyes, Maisie's the girl with the long brown wavy hair and**

**golden-brown eyes. Also there is a video of me and Maisie going down a hill,**

**on a skateboard. (Our cousin, Minho is filming us)**

**P.P.S Heh, our cousin has the same name as Minho from the Glade. (What a**

**coincidence)**

Alby started off, "Ok Gladers, you remember the one girl Maisie?"

"Hold it, are there multiple Maisies?" Thomas asked. "Because there was one mentioned in the last letter and then the one that sent us questions, and I can't tell if they're the same one."

Alby sighed. "How the shuck am I supposed to know how many there are? Anyway, apparently Maisie is trying to get a tiger out of the bathroom at the moment, so her twin brother Jack is writing to us."

"How did they end up with a bloody tiger in the bathroom?" Newt wondered.

"More importantly, how do you get a tiger OUT of a bathroom? It's a SHUCKING TIGER." Minho emphasized.

"Umm... apparently we're not supposed to ask," Alby said, referring back to the letter.

Chuck asked, "How are we not supposed to ask about a tiger in the bathroom?"

"Can we get on with it?" Teresa grabbed the letter and read, "If you had a pet alpaca, what would you call it? Also apparently the name Kuzco is taken."

Gally grabbed his computer and started typing. "Apparently Kuzco is a character in The Emperor's New Groove. Anyone seen it?"

"Don't think so, add it to the list," Thomas replied. Chuck wrote the title on their "movies to watch" list on the wall.

"Guys, there was a question here." Teresa reminded them.

Minho went first. "I would call it Floyd. Because it has always been a goal of mine to name something Floyd."

"What, because of Pink Floyd, or something?" Alby guessed.

"No. Because Floyd. That's all."

"I want to name mine Pablo," Chuck decided.

"That sounds very alpaca-ish," Thomas approved.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Duh, that's why I chose it. I should be a professional alpaca namer."

"I'm not sure that's a real job," Teresa replied.

"Don't crush my dreams!" Chuck responded.

Newt chose next. "I want to name mine Martin."

"Why?" Alby questioned.

Newt shrugged. "I don't know, Martin the Alpaca just sounds good."

Thomas asked, "Can I make mine a llama? I totally want a llama."

"These shucking protagonists, going around changing things," Minho muttered.

Thomas ignored him. "Anyway, I would name it Dali."

"Because..." Gally prodded.

Thomas barely suppressed a grin. "Because Dali Llama totally sounds like Dalai Lama." He paused, obviously proud of his attempt at a joke.

Gally reacted first. "Are you shucking kidding me?"

"Thomas, you make me cry," Minho groaned.

Gally continued, "You make all of us cry."

"And yours is better?" Thomas retorted.

Gally answered. "I'm naming it Ricardo. So yes, that's better than your stupid pun."

"Anything is better than that stupid bloody pun," Newt added.

Thomas shot them all a look and went to go sit in the corner of the room.

Alby decided next. "I was going to pick Reginald, which almost sounds like they're related."

"I guess that's better than being related to Dali Llama," Gally conceded.

"HEY!" Thomas exclaimed, and moved back in from the corner to defend himself.

Teresa broke in, "Thomas, admit it. You're terrible at puns. Anyway, I would probably name it Eva. Eva the Alpaca."

"That's everyone, right?" Newt confirmed, and took the paper from Teresa. "Cool, they sent pictures of them. Is there a box somewhere?"

Chuck looked around for a second. "Over here, they sent a camera."

"Is there a cord?" Gally asked. "We can show it on the computer."

"Yep, here you go." Alby handed the cable over.

The screen filled with pictures of the aforementioned twins.

"Hey, she's cute," Chuck said, looking at the picture.

A seemingly distant voice replied, "Thank you."

A boy's voice with the same distant quality argued, "Hey, we're twins, why are you the only one that's cute?"

"Um, because there's only one girl and she's in love with Thomas?" The girl's voice retorted.

"Doesn't mean you get to be the only good looking one."

"Well, this is odd," Minho stated after listening to the bickering for a minute.

Alby nodded. "People just keep appearing, man. It's kinda weird."

"I feel like someone should get that under control," Teresa advised. "All these people keep showing up and they all know who we are. Kinda creepy."

"Hey, there's also a video," Newt realized. "Says it was taken by their cousin, Minho. There's another bloody Minho?"

"HOLY SHUCK WHY IS THERE ANOTHER ONE OF ME?" Minho exclaimed.

"Another...Minho..." Teresa looked almost faint at the prospect.  
"Calm down," Thomas chided. "They can't be exactly the same, no way two of him could coexist."

"You're right, that's too much wonderful for the world to handle," Minho agreed.

"That is in no way what I meant by that," Thomas clarified.

"Right, you meant too much sexiness."

"Also not what I meant."

Chuck broke in, "You guys can argue about the other Minho later, but I want to watch the video."

Newt raised his eyebrows. "Sounds like Chuck has a bit of a crush."

"Says the shank who can't talk to girls to save his life," Minho pointed out.

"Point taken. Taken with small amounts of offense, but still taken," Newt replied.

Teresa rolled her eyes. "Did I mention you all are hopeless?"

Thomas responded, "Only about twice a day. Sometimes more."

"I'm playing the video now, so slim it," Gally interrupted.

They all watched as approvingly as the girl and boy flew down a hill on a skateboard.

When the video had finished, Minho's first comment was, "I want a shucking skateboard."

"We'll get you one for your birthday," Thomas replied.

Minho responded, "Not fair, I don't even know when my birthday is."

"Exactly."

"Bloody cheapskate, aren't you, Tommy?" Newt laughed.

Thomas answered, "No, I just think Minho having a skateboard could be disastrous."

Newt thought this over, "In that case, good that."

"I would be fine!" Minho protested.

"You're borderline indestructible," Alby replied. "It's not you we're worried about. More like all the innocent people you might kill."

"What's the worst that could happen, some of you die again?" Minho asked, jokingly. Unfortunately for him, that was still a sensitive subject with many of them.

"That was low!" Teresa exclaimed.

"Seriously," Chuck added.

Gally chimed in, "When _I'm_ calling you out for a lack of tact, you've definitely done something wrong."

"Fine, sorry," Minho grumbled. "Shuckfaces can't take a joke."

"I'm gonna end this now before Minho starts a bloody war. Bye, everyone," Newt signed off.

**Fact: There is an alpaca name generator web site. It comes up with such lovely things as "Pineapple Righty Jazzy" and "Chewy Birthday Featherhead." Needless to say, I did not end up using it for this chapter.**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry, but I don't think I'm going to be able to take multiple questions from the same people anymore- basically if I already wrote a chapter around your questions and you send more, I probably won't use them. I love the enthusiasm and I love that you like the story enough that you want to send more questions, but I'm one person writing 1000+ words a week just on this story, so I'm extremely behind. This isn't going to apply to the ones that have already been submitted, because I already said I would do those, and I hate letting any of you down. I may be able to remove this limit at some point if I catch up, but for now it would just make it easier and faster to get new chapters out to you all. Sorry :(**

**More apologies for this super long note, but that's it for this week, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review :D**


	16. In Which There is a Small Intervention

**I'm sorry this chapter is incredibly late. First I was gone for a week and I was going to try to write some on my phone but it just got too complicated, and then I honestly just couldn't accomplish anything. Really sorry, everyone. But on the bright side, it's also the longest chapter to date!**

**Also, I was going to mention something in the last chapter but I forgot. In chapter 14, it is mentioned that Newt had a girlfriend. I lay 0% claim to the canonness of this detail, except that it is canon in this story because it also appeared in chapter 7. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Hey Gladers,**

**I got a few questions...**

**Numero uno: Chuck, you are soooo adorable can you be my little bro instead of**

**my bratty little 8 yr old sister? I swear, I'll beat up anyone that messes**

**with you even no soul, shuckface gally over here. I can too. I do boxing, just**

**an fyi.**

**Dos: if y'all could live during any time , what time period would it be?**

**Drei ( German btw): Minho and newt, I can hug y'all? Plwwweeeese? You two r**

**awesome!**

**Four: if y'all had kids, what would be their names and would y'all tell them**

**bout wicked and stuff? Btw u can't name them after yourself. Minho!**

**Five: where's Jorge? I know he isn't a glader but can we say hola to him or**

**something?**

**Last question ( I swear) : how y'all feel bout the movie bout cha''ll? Hate**

**the idea, love the actors or too soon to tell? Tell me what cha think and you**

**too, won'tforgetcanregret. I would like to hear your thoughts as well.**

**-shyyumi**

**Ps. Call me yumi-chan. Yes, I am a girl and yes, I can still kick your butt**

**gally so there :p and stop hatin, on your name. It's cute**

No one entirely knew why, but the next meeting of the Gladers was heralded by Minho carrying Thomas into the room, bridal-style.

"Do I even want to ask?" Teresa wondered, staring at the two of them.

"Nope," Minho answered.

And that was the end of that.

Alby still looked confused, though, as he started to read the letter. "Ok, I'm just going to summarize this one: Chuck, this girl, um...Yumi-chan, wants to know if you would be her little brother, and she's threatened to use her boxing skills to beat up anyone that messes with you, including, and I quote, 'no soul, shuckface Gally over here.' Here, you can read the whole thing." He handed the letter over to Chuck.

Gally actually looked kind of hurt. "Hey, just because I sort of threatened to drown him once doesn't mean I'll actually hurt him."

"Except that-" Minho broke in, but he was cut off by Teresa, who knew where this was going.

"Bringing up Chuck's death is getting really old."

"But repetition is the key to comedy," Thomas said, out of nowhere. Everyone stared at him.

And then he said it again. "Repetition is the key to comedy." Another empty silence.

"Repetition is the key to-"

Finally, Newt snapped. "THOMAS I AM GOING TO BLOODY MURDER YOU."

"Flare?" Alby asked, concerned.

"No, I feel fine except that Thomas's jokes are _causing physical pain," _Newt replied, rolling his eyes.

"At this rate, I'm about to help you murder him," Minho agreed.

"Slintheads," Thomas muttered.

Chuck looked apologetic when he said, "No, they're right."

"Chuck, I thought we were friends," Thomas groaned.

With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Minho said in a sappy tone, "We don't love your jokes, but that doesn't mean we don't love you."

"Intervention?" Gally asked.  
Minho nodded. "Yep."

"Can I do the line?"

"Shuck it, I wanted the line," Newt grumbled.

"Chances are we'll have to have another one at some point in time. You get it then," Alby reassured him.

Gally assumed a superior expression. "I suppose you're wondering why I've gathered you all here today."

Teresa laughed with the rest of them, but then asked, "So...how did we end up at this therapy session again?"

"All I remember is Thomas's terrible joke and Newt threatening to murder him," Chuck recapped.

"Sorry about that...kind of..." Newt didn't particularly look as though he meant it.

"No, you're not," Thomas accused.

"No...not really...it was a really bad joke."

Alby jumped in and summarized, "Basically, the original question was the person asking Chuck if he would be her little brother, and then she threatened to beat up Gally."

Minho looked interested at the prospect. "That could be entertaining."

Chuck broke in and answered, "Yeah, I'd totally be her little brother!" with an almost blindingly adorable smile.

"Next question." Alby took the paper back from Chuck. "If you could live during any time period, what would it be?"

"Probably the century or so before the Flares hit," Chuck decided. "It sounds like they had it pretty good."

"It sounded like it was ok, but I'd rather go to the future, personally," Thomas picked. "For all I know, it could be so much better."

"Or a lot worse," Gally pointed out.

"Your every word belies your sunshiny temperament," Minho quipped.

"You're one to talk," Teresa objected.

"Excuse you, I am a joy to be around."

"Not feeling the joy, Santa Claus."

"Pick a bloody time period, Minho," Newt interrupted.

"Someone's feeling cranky today," Minho muttered. The word "crank" did not escape Newt's notice, and Minho earned himself a hard punch to the shoulder. "Ow, ok, no more Flare jokes. Anyway, I'd probably go to Ancient Greece or Rome. They loved their athletes back then. I probably would have been like, a god, or something."

Teresa groaned. "I knew you had a god complex, Minho, but I didn't think it was literal."

"I'd be a better god than most of the Greek ones, though."

"That much is probably true," Teresa grudgingly agreed. "They were pretty screwed up. Anyway, I would probably want to go back and watch some of the really great scientists work. Louis Pasteur, Rosalind Franklin, Marie Curie-ooh, that's actually a good one, because it's not like I could die of radiation poisoning, since I'm not technically alive, so it would be safe to watch, and so amazing." Teresa looked incredibly excited even thinking about it.

Newt wasn't quite so sure of his answer. "Jeez, I have no bloody idea what to pick. Any time but this one, that's for sure."

"We should go together," Alby suggested.

"Yeah, sure, bros before...chronic indecision." Newt squinted up at the ceiling, trying to figure out a better way to end that statement.

"Newt?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah?"

"Never be a poet."

"All the good poets only become famous after they die," Gally mused.

"So where does that leave me?" Newt asked.

Minho snorted. "Still not a poet, that's for sure."

"Anyway, how do the medieval ages sound to you?" Alby asked Newt.

"Good that, as long as we get to be, like, knights, or royalty, or something like that. If we're stuck as bloody peasants, I doubt it'd be too much fun."

"Well, I'll try to arrange that with the hypothetical time machine," Alby replied sarcastically. "But I get it."

"I think I would want to go to back to when the trials were being arranged, and punch every shucking original member of WICKED in the shucking face," Gally said, not hiding the bitterness in his voice.

"I'm on board with that one," Minho chimed in. Everyone murmured agreement.

"Minho, this next question should make you happy," Alby noticed, reading ahead.

"More fan mail?" Minho looked practically ecstatic at the prospect.

Alby read, "Minho and Newt, I can hug y'all? Plwwweeeese? You two are awesome!"

"I never knew how much you adored us, Alby," Newt joked. Alby balled up the letter and threw it at Newt's head.

"Yay! They love us." Minho grinned broadly.

"You act like this is a new thing every time," Gally complained.

"You're just jealous."

"There are quite a few people in the world I'm jealous of, and you are not one of them." Minho stuck his tongue out.

Newt rolled his eyes. "Real bloody mature. Accept your hug and be done with it."

"Well, you're no fun," Minho sulked.

His grumpiness melted when yet another miscellaneous letter-writing girl appeared and hugged him.

"I never really get tired of that."

Newt accepted his hug next. "Ya know, you're right. Never gets old."

The girl vanished mysteriously.

"And the mysterious vanishing will never stop being confusing," Chuck remarked.

Newt picked up the letter from where it had landed after Alby threw it, and read the next question. "Four: if you had kids, what would be their names and would you tell them

about WICKED and stuff? You can't name them after yourself. Minho!"

"Shuck it, they've figured me out," Minho sighed.

"It's not like you're subtle about it," Newt pointed out.

Teresa seemed to have hers in mind already. "I like Felicity for a girl, and Aidan for a boy."

"Mine would depend on whether it's a girl or a boy, because I would want to use either Daniel or Danielle," Alby chose.

"Mine depends, too, because I like the name Aaron for a boy, but it could be Erin for a girl," Thomas answered.

Names didn't seem to come as easily to the others, but eventually, Chuck said, "I kind of like Marshall, and maybe Sasha for a girl?"

"Sasha could even go either way," Teresa advised. "It's a good enough boys' name, too."

"I like Luke, or Lucas, and Mia, I think," Newt chose.

Minho nudged Gally. "Hey, if I can't name mine after myself, you should name yours after me."

Gally snorted. "Fat chance."

"If I offered you a year's supply of Canadian bacon?"

"Even if I thought you somehow had a year's supply of Canadian bacon, I wouldn't say yes. I pick Elizabeth and Dean."

"Like, Dean from Supernatural, Dean?" Thomas asked.

Gally looked surprised. "Yeah, I can watch old TV shows on the computer I found."

"Tell me when you're watching it, I've always wanted to see that."

"Sure, why not?"

"Much as I hate to interrupt this budding bromance," Minho drawled, "I still have to pick."

"You're still going to say Minho, aren't you," Newt accused.

"No," Minho defended himself. "I actually did come up with something. For a boy, I pick Jake, and for a girl, Minhoina." He gave them a serious expression for a second, then broke, and amended. "Ok, fine, maybe Julia."

"As for telling them about WICKED, I might tell them when they're older, when I thought they could handle it, I guess," Alby suggested.

Almost everyone agreed to that, but Thomas and Teresa weren't sure.

"I honestly don't know how much I'd tell them," Thomas confessed. "I mean, I'd have to say that I worked with them, and what if they didn't understand why I did it, and why I changed my mind? What if they blamed me?"

"I'm with Thomas on this one," Teresa said, looking almost regretful. "I did worse things than he did, even, and I couldn't expect a kid to not hate me if they knew."

"Teresa, we know everything we did and we don't hate you," Chuck consoled.

Teresa smiled. "Thanks, Chuck, that actually means a lot."

"He's right, you know," Newt affirmed. Everyone nodded in agreement. Teresa had to take a deep breath to stop herself from being overwhelmed, but kept smiling at her friends.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but we really do have to move on," Alby said apologetically. "Question 5. Where's Jorge? I know he isn't a Glader but can we say _hola_ to him or something?" As soon as Alby read the question, Jorge appeared.

"_Hola, mi amigos_, I have arrived," Jorge announced. Rather unnecessarily, but it gave them a second to adjust to his presence before they were greeted by another figure, in this case the girl who had shown up earlier.

"_Hola, _Jorge," she said, giving him a hug as well. "Ok, that's it for me, bye again!" She waved and disappeared.

"What just happened?" Jorge asked, looking confused.

"You get used to it," Thomas explained. "People just appear."

"Umm...ok," Jorge replied, not looking at all less befuddled. "Anyway, I've got to get back to fixing my Berg, great seeing you all."

Everyone said their goodbyes, and Jorge disappeared as quickly as he'd appeared.

"Alright, last question," Alby proclaimed. "How do you feel about the movie about you all? Hate

the idea, love the actors or too soon to tell? They want to know what we think, and also what some random other person thinks as well. No idea what kind of name won'tforgetcanregret is or who they are, but anyway."

"The actor playing me doesn't look like me," Gally started off, "so he'd better do a good job, otherwise I'll have a problem with it."

Minho struck a pose. "I mean, they could never hope to capture my beauty unless I was played by myself, but...I guess the actor guy is close enough."

"Ok, the actor playing you is actually good looking. Just accept it," Teresa chided.

Newt laughed. "Shouldn't you be focusing on the actor playing Tommy?"

"He's a heck of a lot hotter than this ugly klunk here." Minho jabbed playfully at Thomas.

"Shut up, shuckface," Thomas replied out of habit. "I do like my actor, though."

"He has a point," Teresa conceded. "But I like the actress playing me-that's such an odd statement, though."

"I, for one, am pretty good with the whole thing," Alby stated. "I like the actor, as creepy as it is to have someone being me, and I wish I could see it, but this whole possible other dimension thing presents a bit of a challenge."

"Are we going to ignore the fact that the shank playing Chuck is bloody _perfect_?" Newt asked.

"He does look uncannily like him," Thomas agreed.

"He looks exactly like me, and I'm me. I would notice if things were different," Chuck confirmed. "I like the actor playing you too, Newt."

"I like him too. He doesn't look exactly like me, but I still like him," Newt agreed.

Thomas nodded. "So really, we're all just generally pretty good with this whole movie thing."

"Oh hey, Gally, there's a thing for you at the end." Alby handed him the paper.

Gally took it. "More threats to beat me up. Hate to tell you this, but Thomas already did a pretty good job of that, it'll be hard to top having my face broken."

Thomas grimaced. "Sorry."

Gally waved it off. "I get it. And I just don't like my name that much, I still think it's weird. I want a normal name."

"You could always rename yourself Minhoina," Minho said with a nonchalant shrug.

Gally pretended to consider. "Thanks, but no thanks. Even Gally is better than being named after you."

"I'll just go over here and pretend I'm not mortally offended," Minho sniffed.

"Minho, are you bloody done trying to start your cult over here?" Newt broke in.

"Since it's not working at the moment, yes. But make no mistake, I will return."

Teresa eyed him warily. "That wasn't creepy in any way." Minho just grinned. Creepily.

"Not the Minho cult again," Alby sighed. "I think we're done for this week. Bye, everyone."

"Bye!" Chuck waved as the hidden camera faded out.

* * *

**Because I was asked for my answers:**

**1. Ok, technically there was nothing in this one that I needed to answer but let me just clear up that I really don't hate Gally, it's just I feel like the rest of them would pick on him a lot so that's why this all happens.**

**2. My time travel choice would depend on if I could actually change anything or not. If I could, I would try to do something like stop WWII, or something that would change history for the better. If not, I would probably just go to a bunch of different time periods, like sightseeing.**

**4. Ok, here's the thing. I love kind of weird names, especially ones that start with A and have an "ia" or "e" sound, for some reason. So, there's a good chance that I would name a kid something of Gaelic origin. **

**6. So freaking pumped for the movie. Love the actors and I think it's going to be amazing**

**Thanks for asking :)**

* * *

**Ok so. Incredibly massive shoutout to captaingalileo (fanfic and tumblr username) for helping me with question 2, specifically Thomas, Newt and Alby's responses, and recovering from general lack of inspiration/motivation. Go read his stuff. Follow him. Do it or I will send Grievers after you. FYI, he is the Gally evangelist. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review, and submit any questions through PM. Hopefully, next chapter will actually be on time :D**


	17. In Which There is Extravagant Randomness

**I guess I'm technically late again, although now I'm basically back on schedule. This chapter actually contains 3 questions, because I decided to add some of the shorter ones in. This took quite a while, not to mention a random solo dance party to get through, so I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Hi, it's me again.**

**Why are you so adorable? (that's for Chuck)**

**Why are your jokes so bad? (for Thomas)**

**Why are you so hot? (for Minho and Newt)**

**Why are you sometimes so bossy? (for Alby)**

**Why does nobody like you? (for Gally)**

**I guess that'd be all, hope they answer it... :)**

**-ShadowWriter2199**

**P.S. Teresa, everytime you insult anyone I'll pinch you.**

**Chuck, everytime you insult Gally or Thomas I'll hug you.**

**Minho and Newt, I shucking love you guys.**

"Ok, so this one has a question for each of us, I think, so I'm just going to pass it around and everyone can read their own. Chuck, you start." Alby handed the letter to Chuck.  
"'Why are you so adorable?' Yay, she thinks I'm adorable," Chuck cheered.

"Oh please, you're 12, overly cheerful, and died a tragic death. Of course you're adorable," Minho replied.

"Adorable with a slight side of evil," Gally muttered. "But still."

"Wow. If you can convince Gally, that's pretty impressive," Teresa remarked.

Chuck grinned. "I mean he won't be useful in my bid for power, but…wait, why am I being hugged?"

Alby pointed to the letter. "Any time you insult Thomas or Gally, the person hugs you."

"Awesome. I like this person. Anyway, I don't know why I'm so cute, genetics, I guess?" Chuck grinned and passed the letter on to Thomas.

"'Why are your jokes so bad?'" Thomas read, looking offended. "Hey, they're not that bad."

Minho burst out laughing. "That's like saying the Grievers were 'just a little creepy.'"

"Your idea of a good comeback was 'I do like ponies,' and we had to have a bloody intervention," Newt added. "It doesn't get much worse than that."

"Leave the jokes to those of us better equipped to handle them," Minho advised, as Thomas made indignant noises.

Thomas gave up and passed the letter on.

"Oh, this one's for me and Minho," Newt noticed. "Oh, shuck. Everyone prepare yourselves. 'Why are you so hot?'"

Minho stood up with an evil grin. "I don't know, I guess I was just...born this way." Suddenly, the Lady Gaga song of that title began blasting, and, once again, Minho started dancing.

As soon as the music ended, Teresa calmly remarked, "The next time you do that, I am going to concuss you with a jackalope."

"Do those even exist?" Chuck asked, confused.

"No, but I will create one, and I will concuss him with it for being an idiot." Just as she finished the sentence, a sudden pain made her jump. "Ow! Something pinched me!"

Newt looked at the paper. "Oh, yeah, sorry. That's in here. Every time you insult someone, you get pinched."

Teresa rolled her eyes. "Thanks for that, random person."

"Hey, at least you're not getting hit in the head," Gally objected.

"True."

"Anyway, do you want to go with the same answer as Chuck?" Newt asked Minho.

"You can say whatever the shuck you want. My answer is that I'm just fabulous." Minho struck a theoretically seductive pose as he passed the letter to Alby. Alby looked rather freaked out.

"Yeah, I'm gonna say genetics," Newt decided. "Alby, what's yours?"

"They want to know why I'm so bossy sometimes. I'm not that bossy, am I?" Alby asked, disgruntled.

Everyone answered "Yes" with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

Alby sighed. "Thanks, guys. Anyway, I guess it just comes with being the leader. Sometimes you just have to boss people around."

"Also you're just bossy," Gally muttered.

"Shut up and read your question, shank," Alby retorted.

"Fine. 'Why does nobody like you?' Hey, that's not true, is it?" Gally looked around hopefully.

"We don't hate you," Thomas replied quickly.

"Gally, if I don't hate you, no one should," Chuck reassured him.

Gally grinned. "I can live with just not being hated."

"Is that everything for that one?" Teresa asked.

Gally scanned it. "Yep. Except for the fact that they love Minho and Newt. Looks like they skipped you."

Teresa shrugged. "I guess that's ok. I probably would've gotten something I didn't really want to answer."

"Shall we move on then?" Alby suggested. "We have two other letters for today."

* * *

**Hey Gladers!**

**You're all so funny!**

**(Even you Gally. I love you just as much as I love everyone else.)**

**If each of you had to describe your experience in the Glade with one word,**

**what would it be?**

**Also, do you have any questions for us? The mysterious fans sending you random**

**questions? ;)**

**Can't wait to hear your responses!**

**Love, Laura**

**PS- Newt, will you marry me? ;) (sent a ring with the letter)**

"Ok, second letter," Alby announced. "First question-comment-thing: You're all so funny. Even Gally, I love you as much as I love everyone else."

"Why thank you," Gally replied. "Still the exception, but I'll take it."

"Yay! They think I'm funny!" Minho celebrated.

"No one's as funny as you think you are," Teresa retorted.

"As soon as I decipher that comment, I will have an amazingly hilarious comeback for it."

"Have mercy on us when you think of something," Newt groaned.

"Slim it, the fans think I'm funny."

"They said that for the rest of us, too," Thomas pointed out.

"Yeah, we're just as funny as you are," Chuck added.

Alby sighed in exasperation. "Shuck it, we're moving on. Next question. If you had to describe your experience in the Glade with one word, what would it be?"

The mood became grim as Thomas, Alby, Teresa, Chuck, Newt, Gally, and Minho each supplied their answers.

"Terrible."

"Shuck."

"Crap."

"Klunk."

"Hell."

"Torture."

"Antidisestablishmentarianism."

Everyone stared at Minho. "Hey, it's one word, is it not?"

"But it doesn't relate to anything," Thomas protested.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?"

"Seriously?"

"Fine. Bad. That's my word."

"All of that and you come up with 'bad.'" Newt rolled his eyes.

"Misery?"

"Better."

Alby chose to explain their word choices. "It's not that everything was so terrible there all the time. You kind of got used to it for a while, but then something bad would happen and you'd remember you were amnesiacs trapped in a maze with insane creatures that tried to kill you every day."

"Amen," Minho agreed.

"Can I read the next one?" Chuck asked. Alby handed him the paper. "They want to know if we have any questions for them, the random fans sending us stuff."  
"Where are you guys? How do you send us these things? How do you randomly appear? Why are some of your questions so strange?" Thomas fired several off in rapid succession.

"Well, I think that about covers all the questions we could possibly have…" Alby commented.

Newt laughed. "If there's one thing Tommy's good at, it's questions."

"Why do you all love Minho so much?" Gally added.

Minho looked infuriated. "Why I oughtta…"

But they never figured out what Minho ought to do, because Chuck started giggling at the next question.

"What?" Thomas asked.

Chuck shoved the paper at him, unable to articulate much through his laughter.

"Um, ok, guess I'm reading this one." Thomas took a deep breath and read the question. "Newt, they want to know if you'll marry them. They sent a ring with the letter." He flipped the letter over, and there was in fact a ring taped to the back.

Everyone looked slightly stunned for a moment.

Newt broke the silence. "Umm, I hate to break it to you, but, well...I'm a crazy dead Crank."

"We still don't really know how we're here," Chuck added.

"And no offense, I'm sure you're awesome, but I don't really know you. I mean, if you can find us somehow, wherever we are, I could maybe think about it in a few years. Not that I'm even sure how old I am," Newt trailed off as he tried to figure it out.

"None of my fans have asked to marry me," Minho pouted. "_I'd_ probably say yes."

"Have you ever been proposed to by someone you've never bloody met?" Newt retorted. "It's a little disconcerting."

"Obviously I haven't, considering I literally just said none of my fans have asked to marry me."

"Minho, you're really just on a ridiculous roll here, aren't you?" Teresa asked.

"Always. The roll never stops. I am on a perpetual roll of sassy gloriousness."

Gally groaned. "Who gave Minho sugar?"

"Unfortunately, no one. The shank is just bloody insane. Not Flare insane, just good old-fashioned natural insanity," Newt specified.

"Got that one right," Thomas muttered.

"Some best friend you are," Minho replied, looking affronted.

"If you all are done debating Minho's sanity, or lack thereof, we still have one more question," Alby broke in.

"Yes, please, anything," Teresa begged. "They're starting to drive me nuts."

Chuck grinned mischievously. "We always thought you were a bit nuts to start with."

"CHUCK."

"I'm moving on," Alby interrupted. Finally, everyone calmed down enough for him to open the next letter.

* * *

**Hey, Captain Gally. I wanted to ask you if you knew about the shipping of you**

**and Thomas and was wondering what your thoughts on it were? Also, I'm one of**

**your biggest fans and you're really great, so keep on being you.**

**-Avan**

"Hey, we've got one for Gally," Alby announced.

"Lemme see that." Minho snatched the letter and examined it thoroughly. "I guess it's real, but-"

Newt interrupted, "Yes, yes, you're in shock, we know you can't handle anyone else getting any bloody fanmail."

"I can," Minho said defensively. "When it's not Gally."

Chuck laughed. "Hey Minho, you should have to read it out loud to him."

Minho tried to get up and run away, but Thomas grabbed him by the belt and yanked him back down to the chair. "Read it, shuckface," Thomas commanded.

"Yes, sir," Minho replied, rolling his eyed. Then he started to read. "Hey, Captain Gally."

"Shuck yes, someone addressed me by my proper title," Gally celebrated.

Minho sighed. "Are you guys serious? Do I have to keep-"

"YES," Alby ordered.

"Fine. Continuing. I wanted to ask you if you knew about the shipping of you

and Thomas and was wondering what your thoughts on it were?"

"Like, people want us to...date?" Gally confirmed.

"Yep," Minho answered gleefully.

"I'm not sure how well that would go," Teresa said, snickering.

Thomas tried to explain his Gally-related emotions. "We kind of have a complicated relationship."

"You broke my face. I think 'complicated' is an understatement," Gally retorted.

"You'd just killed Chuck, how was I supposed to know you weren't evil?" Thomas protested.

"I'm not saying I don't get it," Gally replied. "I'm just saying that even our existing sort-of friendship is pretty much a mess. "

"Not exactly the best setting for a romantic relationship," Thomas agreed.

"We'll get back to you if anything develops, though," Gally concluded.

Minho broke the silence that fell after Gally's words. "Hey, remember the time you said Newt was attr-"

"Slim it, Minho," Gally snapped. "Those were dark times." He stared dramatically into the distance with a pained expression.

Alby interrupted his dramatic staring. "Minho, stop stalling and finish reading whatever you're trying to avoid reading."

"I would, but I'm not sure I love Gally enough to accurately portray the emotions contained in this letter."

"Read the shucking letter," Alby demanded

Minho took a deep breath. "They're one of your biggest fans, they think you're really great, and they said to keep on being you."

"I seriously wish the person who wrote this could see how much Gally's blushing," Newt laughed.

"Slim it," Gally replied again, although he was blushing rather a lot. "And thank you, mysterious letter writer!"

"I half expected someone to show up," Teresa remarked. "Transport system must be broken."

"It works every other time, but not for my fan?" Gally sighed. "Of course."

"Maybe there's some cue word that wasn't in the letter?" Thomas theorized.

"Whatever. Either way, I love my fan. I would say more, but I'm afraid of sounding like Minho."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Minho objected.

"I might still be able to find the video feeds," Chuck mused.

Newt rolled his eyes. "Minho, you bloody know what we mean."

Minho smirked. "Just because I appreciate my fans more than Gally does…"

"I appreciate my fans, I just don't need to blow kisses or dance or any of the weird klunk you do," Gally argued.

"If I say you're both pretty, can we be done?" Teresa interrupted.

"I'm prettier, right?" Minho confirmed.

Teresa facepalmed. "I am thoroughly done with all of you."

"Yeah, I've had about enough of you shanks," Alby agreed. "Done for this week?"

"Yep," Thomas concurred.

"Alright, bye everyone," Chuck waved. "Be sure to send us your questions!"

Everyone waved as the camera faded out.

* * *

**This chapter is a giant free for all, jeez. Anyway, hope you liked it, and if you did, PM me any questions and please leave a review ****  
****One more thing: I know I've been doing a lot of promos recently, but there are a lot of stories that don't get the readers they deserve, and I like to do what I can to help them out. So for this week, go read fictiongirl99's Rules Are Made to be Broken (Lots of Minho, and proofread by yours truly) and Angel's-Decree's The Determined Alternatives (super intense post-TDC, but I'm the only one reviewing so far, which makes me really sad), so go forth and read (please :D)!**


End file.
